


Mafia sakuatsu

by Httpslizzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Atsumu is a big bottom, Death, Haikyuu!! Mafia, Kinky?, M/M, Mafia AU, Smut, Violence, hes not a furry tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Httpslizzy/pseuds/Httpslizzy
Summary: Miya Atsumu was part of the South Mafia Whats the South Mafia? What's their purpose? It's where people that have ability's come if they don't want to join the government's agency. For hundreds of years people with powers are born. They make up 10% of the population.The government forces people with ability's to join their Agency to become some sort of army.Everyone in this building ran away before they could be taken. The main objective of the south Mafia is to free the people and to overthrow the government.it isn't so easy for Atsumu, yea he had the money but he also had a secret and had to deal with a stubborn idiot who disliked him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 147
Kudos: 593





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my grammar

Atsume runs down the ally way until he reaches a stop. A big gate stood between him and his escape. He turned around to see 2 big guys twice his size wearing suits running towards him. 

Now you may be asking how he got himself into this situation. Well Atsumu didn't even know himself. 

He jumped on the gate and started climbing quickly. As he reached the top he turned around to see them pulling out something out from there pockets. He quickly used his power and creates an allusion of himself siting on the gate while he threw himself to the floor. He heard gun shots as he stumbled to get back on his feet. He kept running as fast as possible. 

After running for what seemed forever he stopped, he was sure he had lost them. He sat on the floor and looked down at a puddle. His reflection showed his eyes glowing bright orange. 

He sighed and deactivated his power, making his eyes turn back to dull brown. He had to get back to base it wasn't safe for someone like him to be out in the open. 

He quickly got up and put his hoodie on, jogging back to the Agency. 

When he got there he stood in front of a building in Kamagasaki, one of the poorest places in Japan. 

He opened the door to be greeted with nothing but darkness, dust, and rubble. It isn't as bad as it seems. Upstairs is where the real magic happens. This is where the South Mafia was based. 

Whats the South Mafia? What's their purpose? It's where people that have ability's come if they don't want to join the government's agency. For hundreds of years people with powers are born. They make up 10% of the population.  
The government forces people with ability's to join their Agency to become some sort of army.  
Everyone in this building ran away before they could be taken. The main objective of the south Mafia is to free the people and to overthrow the government. 

Atsumu walked up stairs to see Bokuto pacing around. He was the boss here. "Whats up Bokuto?" Atsumu placed his hand on the tall mans shoulder. 

"Tsum-Tsum they're trying to search for us and I'm thinking if we should relocate somewhere else. Somewhere safe. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't want Akaashi to get hurt..." He continued to pace around. 

"Bokuto we will be fine! I trust you and Kuroo will figure something out." Atsumu reinsures Bokuto. 

"Your right. Here's your next assignment." Bokuto hands Atsumu a yellow envelope. Atsume accepts it and walks away. 

He walks up stairs to the 3rd floor. That's where all the bedrooms where. Since everyone here is a run away this was also there home. 

He walks down the hall until he reaches his door. He slowly opens it making sure nobody was in there to assassinate him. You could never be too careful. 

He plopped on his bed and opened it. It was a typed paper with a picture of a man with blonde hair and a mustache. 

The assignment was to take over warehouse H. The buildings were full of guns and weapons and were guarded by 10-15 people. The man on the picture is there main target because he would know the Agency's next location. 

Atsumu was the head of the assassin squad. So they had to follow his orders but the team only consumed of 2 people plays Atsumu. He walked out and headed to Oikawas room. Where he was sure to find Iwaizumi. 

"Um hey, I've got a new assignm-" before he could finish his sentence he noticed he walked into something he shouldn't have. He quickly shut the door. "Or maybe we can talk later!" Atsumu panicked and walked away with fear in his eyes. Did he just see Oikawa naked? Under Iwaizumi?! Can guys even do that? How does it even work?! 

Atsumu was too focused on his questions that he ran into Sakusa, the head of the cleaning squad. He looked up to see him shirtless, coming out of the showers. 

"Watch where you're going you freak." Sakusa glared at Atsumu. 

"Freak?! Your the germaphobe here you freak!" Atsumu glared back. 

They started bickering like always. Fun fact both of them arrived at the agency on the same day. Atsumu would try and make friends with everyone even Sakusa, but the darker haired boy would always reject.

"Why don't you try being friendly for once? Why do you like being cooped up in your room?! You only come out when you have a job!" Atsumu snarls. 

Kuroo crossed his arms. "How about this. Since you're the only two that can't get along I'll make you guys do everything together if I catch you guys arguing again." Kuroo sighed. 

Kenma popped his head from the corner. "Kuroo let's go to sleep." Kenma was behind Kuroo holding a stack of papers. 

"I'll be there in a bit!" He smiled brightly. 

"Fix your act together or I'll shoot your heads off. " Kuroo gave them a deadly smile. 

Kuroo was the 2nd in command so they had to listen to him. While Kenma was the hacker who keeps Kuroo in check.

As they left Atsumu turned to look at Sakusa. "Look what you did you freak." Atsumu rolled his eyes. 

"That's very childish of you." Sakusa said as he walked away. 

Atsumu couldn't believe Kuroo said. They had to do everything together if they argued again. There's no way the could last a week without arguing. 

Atsumu walks to the kitchen before Kuroo could come back and beat them up. He pulls a drawer full of coffee pods open and took one out and pop's it into the coffee maker. 

He sits on the counter and starts scrolls through Instagram. 

"Atsumu you little rat." Oikawa's eyes started to glow turquoise. He raised his arm up, making a vine grow from the plant that was in the kitchen. The vine grabbed onto Atsumus hands tying them together. 

"Whoahhh what are you doing!" Atsumu try's you break free but there's no way he could, they were just too thick. 

"You walked in on me and Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa wines. 

"Ah well sorry I didn't know I just wanted to tell you know about our next assignment." Atsumu blushes from embarrassment. 

Oikawa sighs, his eyes go back to normal and he takes the paper from the counter.

While Oikawa read Atsumu took a sip of his coffee. 

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? It's literally due in 3 hours." Oikawa put his hands on his hips. 

Atsumu spit his coffee out, he snatches the paper out of Oikawas hands to see if he was lying.  
It was true it was due in three hours. He could of sworn it said 3 days. 

"Let's go get ready." Atsumu gulps down his drink and starts walking off until he's pulled back. 

"Don't you think I forgot what you did. I feel exposed!" Oikawa sniffled in a jokingly matter. 

"That's why I'm going to get pay back." Oikawas whispers into his ear and let's go of Atsumu. 

"Okay flat ass go get ready" Atsumu snorts.


	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu’s has to go on a mission but Sakusa also is going. He doesn’t want to babysit.

Oikawa carried his sniper to the truck while Atsumu and Iwaizumi where talking. 

"Um sorry about walking in on you two..." Atsumu rub's the back of his neck. 

"It's fine, It's Oikawa's fault for not locking the door" Iwaizumi smiles. 

They go inside the truck and double check if they have everything. "Okay let's see ear pieces? Gloves? Bullets? And knifes..." Everything seems ready to go. 

"Okay, Kenma we're ready to go. Is there something else we should do or something to worry about?" Atsumu says to his ear piece. 

Kenma also worked in the control center since there wasn't anyone else to do that. "Can you also take Sakusa? Kuroo says it would be a great idea since you guys can't get along." 

"Sakusa? But Kuroo said that we would do everything together next time we fought! I don't have time to babysit." Atsumu roles his eyes. 

"Shut the fuck up~" Kuroo sing's into Kenma's mic. 

Atsumu turns to see Sakusa get in the car. "Trust me I don't wanna come either." Sakusa close's the door and sanitizes his hand's before putting black gloves on. 

On the way to the the building Oikawa was talking smack about Atsumu. "Why you built like that?" Oikawa pokes the blonde boy. 

"Why is your ass is deformed?"  
Atsumu barks back. 

"Why you little b-" before Oikawa could finish Iwaizumi Interrupts him. 

"Guys be quiet we're here." Iwaizumi opens his door and walks to the back to get there equipment. 

"Your probably just mad because you don't have anyone to slam into you." Oikawa whispers in a sassy tone. 

Sakusa who was siting next Oikawa was surprised from what he just said. He looks at Atsumu in the rear-view mirror for his reaction. 

Atsumu's eyebrow twitched. "Let's just get this over with shall we?" His face forms a crooked smile screaming that he was ready to strangle Oikawa. 

Everyone got off and walks to the back. Sakusa didn't have any weapons so he decides to follow Atsumu. 

He watches how the blonde put each knife in his garter belt and inside his coat.   
"Omi, what you looking at?" Atsumu looks at Sakusa. He was wearing black jeans with a black button down, a chest harness and you couldn't forget his mask. It wouldn't be a complete Sakusa look without his mask. 

"Nothing I just feel bad for those knifes, they have to touch such a disgusting thing." Sukasa puts his ear piece in. 

"I don't think having a knife stabbed into someone is that disgusting."

"It's not them, you're the disgusting thing." Sakusa looks away sickeningly. 

"Your cruel omi-kun." Atsumu sighs and walks towards Iwaizumi. 

He looks around the area. They had stopped in the middle of the woods so nobody would notice there truck if they pass by. They were only 5 minutes away from there destination. If they go through the woods it would be easier because they wouldn't be noticed. 

"Oikawa when we get there stay on the rooftop and find a way insude from there. It will make things easier since you can snipe from above there. 

"Iwaizumi you come with me to the entrence and Sakusa... you just follow along." 

Atsumu hands Sakusa one of his knifes, just in case if he got himself into some trouble. Atsumu lifts his index and middle finger up making a swift motion telling them to move. 

As they ran into the forest all you could hear was there foot steps and the twigs snapping under them during the dark and quiet night. "  
Hopefully luck is on there side Atsumu thought. 

When they reach the warehouse Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a boost onto the roof of the place. "Good luck guys! Good luck Iwa-Chan" he winked at Iwaizumi. Sakusa turned to look at Atsumu giving him a "is this dude really in your squad?" Look. 

The rest of them walk to the front where two guys stood in the front. They seem small and witty from there distance. 

"Atsumu take them out. If I shoot it would cause a scene and we will be us against everyone at the same time." Iwaizumi pulls his gun out of his holster. 

Atsumu eyes quickly turn orange. He pulls his arms out and makes hand movements until a small kid with brown hair and a bear hoodie appears in front of them out of nowhere. 

The kid slowly walks out to the men at there warehouses door's.   
"What's up kid? Where did you come from?" One of them says surprised. 

"Yea...there's no house near this area." One of them said as he slowly took out his gun. 

The kid began to tear up. He looks up at them afraid. 

Atsumu slowly walks out and threw a knife at one of them. The man touches his chest and looks around next thing you know he has 5 knifes lodged into his chest. He crumbles to the ground and gasps for one more breath of air before he drowns in his own blood. 

The man next to him quickly points the gun at the kid. "B-back up before I shoot the kid." he stutters. 

Atsumu tilts his head and snaps his fingers. The kid vanished into thin air. The man looks at Atsumu shocked, he gets on his knees and starts begging for his life but before he could look back up at Atsumu he was shot straight in the head. 

Sakusa was in shock, he never came to the missions. He only came to see the after math since his squad cleaned up there mess. 

Atsumu looked up to see Oikawa with a wide grin. He shot the man with a air soft gun. Making the kill quick and quiet. Atsumu gives him a quick nod and runs towards the entrance. Iwaizumi and Sakusa follow along.

They enter through the door. Luckily nobody was looking there direction. So they made it behind a crate to hide behind. 

"Iwaizumi if we rapidly shoot fire that won't work right? But if we take them out one by one that would work out smoothly. The only thing that might go wrong would be someone noticing us or the people missing..." Atsumu rubs the temples of his forehead as he thought of a plan. 

"Are you guys done yet?" Kenma spoke from the ear piece. 

"No, not yet we can't figure out what to do." Iwaizumi whispers. 

"Sukasa you take them out. Atsumu will be behind you if anything goes wrong. Everyone one be on the lookout." Kenma signs off the second he finishes talking. 

Everyone turns to look at Sukasa.   
"No, Dont even look at me. I refuse to do such a th-" before he could finish, Atsumu pushes him out from behind the crate. 

"Go on do your thing!" Atsumu whispers. 

"I don't have a thing!" Sakusa whispers back. 

Iwaizumi stood there rethinking his life decisions. Why did I take on this assignment with a pair of two idiots? 

"What's that?" A man with brown curly hair said looking towards Sakusa's direction. 

Sakusa sighs and turns back around. The guy started walking towards Sakusa until he was 3 feet away. "I'll give you one last chance before me and my buddy's here beat the crap out of you." 

As he took one more step Sakusa slit the mans throat. Blood splurges out everywhere on Sakusa.

Sakusa drops the knife "I'm gonn-" he runs past the boys and throws up behind another crate. 

"How do you guys do that? That disgusting. It so warm and-." He gags and takes a baby wipe from his bag and starts wiping the hell out of his face. 

Atsumu and Iwaizumi drag the body to a dark corner. "Suck it up" Atsumu shakes his head in disappointment. 

"When I get home I'm going to shower in bleach." Sakusa puts his mask back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a Upload schedule but I have written 10 chapters already so I’m probably going to do it one a week.


	3. A Nice Gesture

Atsumu looks around the corner to see if anyone has notice anything but no one has seem to notice, everyone was minding there own business. 

They look down to see a small red dot on the floor blinking rapidly. They look up to see Oikawa telling them that he's in position. Luckily the ceiling was made out of glass making things 10x easier.

"Omi Kun" Atsumu turns to look at Sakusa. 

"Please don't ever say that again, that was horrific." Sakusa wipes the blood off the knife using the dead mans body. 

"For some reason Kenma said you were going to take care of this situation. Go do it now" Atsumu says stepping closer to the tall pale boy. 

"Who do you think you are to be telling me what to do?" Sakusa sneers. 

Sakusa was tallar than Atsumu so he didn't look that intimidating as he wanted too.

"I'm your leader right now. Follow my orders" 

"Or what?" Sakusa said in a angry tone. 

Atsumu had nothing else to say. Sakusa was scarier then he seems when he's angry. 

Sakusa walks away ignoring Atsumu. 

Atsumu watches Sakusa walk until he vanished into thin air. "Where did he go?" Atsumu said stunned from what he witness. 

"I think he turned invisible." Iwaizumi said still trying to see if he could find him. 

"So that's his power huh? This guy might really come in handy,"Atsumu thought to himself. 

They follow the direction Sakusa went and they find dead body's along the way. Until they reach a stop seeing men pointing there guns at the crate next to them. 

"We know someone is there. Show yourself" one of them yells. 

If Atsumu's math is right there should only be 5 guys left. 

The blonde boy looked at Iwaizumi and looked him the eye. "Let's get this party started." He whispered. 

Iwaizumi ran to the center of the room and started shooting. He had the best aim out of anyone. He has the ability to have perfect aim. He was the sharpshooter. 

He quickly reloaded his gun and shot everyone in his range. Atsumu approaches hIwaizumi and gave him a smile. 

"Luckily this was a easy job so we can just start packing up the stuff in the ba-" before Atsumu could finish he felt something cold on his head. 

He looks at Iwaizumi who looks fearfully surprised. He quickly pointed the at Atsumus direction. 

Atsumu didn't dare to move. "Put the gun down or I'll shoot." The man said. Iwaizumi slowly put the gun down. He places it on the floor and steps back. He looks up to see Oikawa missing from his spot. 

Iwaizumi sighs and looks at the man dead in the eyes. He was the man that they were supposed to question. 

The man grabs Atsumu by the neck and starts walking backwards. 

Before he could reach the double doors they came to a stop. The man grip became loser on Atsumu’s neck. 

Iwaizumi looks behind the man to see Sakusa standing there. The man choked up blood causing it to get all over Atumus cheek. 

The man stumbled backwards and fell. Sakusa grabbed him be the collar. "Where is your next targeted location? If you want to live you will tell us" Sakusa held the life to the mans throat. 

Atsumu turned to look at the man.   
"There going to a Casino, Please don't hurt me." The man trembled. 

Iwaizumi stepped foward and shot him straight in the head. "We dont need him anymore."

Atsumu sighs and starts opening crates. Iwaizumi was an idiot for that. He thought to himself. Inside there was boxes of amo. He grabs 4 boxes and starts walking to the car. Sakusa does the same. He grabs a few boxes and heads the same direction. 

Outside Iwaizumi was already loading the truck. Atumus aproched him and set the stuff in the back of the truck. "You know we could of gotten more information out of him right?" He said to Iwaizumi.

"We got the information we wanted, there's no need to keep him alive. From all we know he can have a trick up his sleeve." Iwaizumi put more amo into his gun. 

Sakusa put the stuff in the truck and looked at Atsumu.

Sakusa opened his bag and started digging in it. He pulls out a wipe and gives it to Atsumu.   
"Oh wow...thanks" the blonde says surprised. This was the first time Sakusa has done something nice for him. 

"This is my first and last time doing something like this to you, the only reason I did it is because I can not stand seeing you like that. What if you contaminate the car while I'm in it." Sakusa zips his bag up and walks back to the building. 

Atsumu hears foot steps of someone walking behind him. He quickly turns around to see Oikawa. 

"Yoo-hoo!" He waves as he comes closer. 

"Where were you? We needed you not too long ago!" Iwaizumi says as he grabs Oikawas sniper gun for him. 

"Ahh sorry I really had too pee and I saw that you guys were basically finished sooo I went to take a tinkle!" Oikawa walks past the boys. 

"I'll be in the truck if you need me! I saw that one of my favorite beauty guru's uploaded a skin care tutorials!" He opens the car and slams it shut. 

Iwaizumi sighs, "I already know he going to make me buy him those products."

"At least we're get paid 3k-6k per assignment." Atsumu says as he walks back towards the building. 

Soon they loaded the car with the important goods. Bokuto had called up other people to pick up the rest. 

"Iwa-Chan! Please buy me this product! Please!!!!! It cleans your face very well! We can both have flawless skin!!" Oikawa whines.

"It cleans well?" Sakusa said shyly. Sakusa could be a very loud person if he gets to know you well but he never really spoke to anyone except Akaashi and Yaku. 

"Oh Sakusa! Your interested? Here let me show you!" Oikawa said excitedly. He scoots next to Sakusa but not too close since the dark haired boy was a germaphobe. 

Atsumu was shocked to see Oikawa and Sakusa talking, he never imagined them even being in the same room. 

"This is going to be a long ride." Iwaizumi says. 

"Yea no kidding" Atsumu says as he drives.


	4. Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mission Atsumu has to report to Bokuto and gets reminded of that wonderful time of the year he has to go through.

When they arrived back to the base, Atsumu reported to Bokuto. He walked down the dark hall and knocked on the door. He was greeted by Akaashi, one of the cleaners. Even though he was more of an in and out person when it can’t to his job. 

He would sometimes be with the cleaning crew or the assassination squad. It was rare when he did go on missions thought. He was also in a relationship with the mafia boss Kōtarō Bokuto. 

Rumor has it that Akaashi seduced him to get to where he is now but that isn’t the case. Even though Akaashi has the power to seduce anyone he wants Bokuto has the ability to see five seconds into the future. Meaning he would of seen it coming. 

That was why Bokuto was the mafia leader, he saw/knew things before they happened. Meaning he was almost unstoppable. 

Akaashi gave Atsumu a small smile and let him in. When he enters the room he saw Bokuto sitting in his red chair. The room was well lit up, there was a glass case full of liquor and alcohol. There was a piano all the way to the right and a pole in the middle of the room. It was most likely for Akaashi. 

Atsumu walks foward and took a seat. "How did it go?" Bokuto asks as he grabs his wine glass and took a sip. 

"It went well, we received information that there next stop is the casino." 

Bokuto turns his gaze to Akaashi who was opening a new bottle of wine up.   
"Akaashi go tell Kenma about the location, hopefully we can receive information about the subject." 

Akaashi nods and walks out. 

"Bokuto I don't understand why they're targeting a casino though." Atsumu says as he puts his leg on his knee. 

Bokuto smirks "You're probably thinking they want some cash eh? Well that not the case. They're looking for someone who works there. All we know is that he's a man with an ability. We will contact you later when we find more Intel." 

Bokuto walks Atsumu out of his office. "Have fun while you can! Oh by the way that time of the year is coming by fast." Bokuto smirks and slams the door shut. 

Atsumu rolls his eyes "tHaT TiMe oF tHe yEaR iS CoMiNG bY fAsT" he mumbles. 

He walks down stairs to take a shower.

________

"Hey Kenma." Akaashi comes through the door of the pitch black room. The only light available were the huge screens on the wall. 

Kenma small body was sitting in front of them typing. 

"We have new intel about him." He says as he sits down on a rolling chair. 

"Hm what is it?" Kenma turns to look at Akaashi. Akaashi's eyes grew wide as he noticed Kenma's eyes bags. 

"Whoah you should really get some sleep." Akaashi says.

"When working my job you can't really get much sleep. Now are you going to tell me or not?" Kenma bring his keyboard closer to himself. 

"Right... we learned that the guy works at a casino."   
Akaashi says. 

"Wow that's actually great information, you guy usually just tell me that he's a man" Kenma sighs. 

Akaashi gets up and walks to the door. "That's not my job to be getting information you can talk to Bokuto or Atsumu about that." Akaashi says as he walks out. 

Kenma turns back around and starts looking up the casino. 

He goes on the website and finds the location quickly since there aren't that many casinos. 

Kenma was surprised. Usually if your born with a ability you try keeping it on the low but this guy was working for a famous casino. 

A few minutes later he was able to hack into the casino's system. 

He quickly looks at everyone's profiles. The only thing they had on the guy was his picture and his work place. 

Soon he found the guy. "Tobio Kageyama" he mumbled to himself. 

He quickly started looking for more information.  
__________

Atsumu walks out of the shower and into his room. He sighs when he look at his calendar. His heat begins next week. 

Atsumu has the power to create hallucinations, long stamina and the ability to be fast but with that power also comes with a catch. He was part fox. More specifically he's half female fox. 

Being half female fox meant that he had heats just like a normal fox. It only lasted about a week. Which was more than enough. 

Atsumu laid on his bed and screams in his pillow. 

He dreaded his heat week. Luckily he took medicine for it, but the only way to get those meds is to travel to the United States but he never worried about traveling. 

Every June Akaashi and Bokuto would travel to the U.S to get his medicine. Everyone would asume that they would go do some secret stuff but Atsumu actually knew why. 

Before he could scream at his pillow again, he heard a knock at his door. Making him jolt up. He ran to his mirror and saw his tail and ears on him. He quickly grabbed his hoodie to hide it. 

*knock knock* 

"Coming!!" Atsumu puts a hat on and pulls the hood up from his sweater. He quickly opens the door. Sakusa stood there looking at Atsumu with a weird expression. 

"Why are you wearing all of that? It's the beginning of June." Sakusa looked at Atsumu up and down. 

"Ah Im cold... why are you even here!" Atsumu squints and him. 

"Oh right I came to drop this off." He hands Atsumu his knife. 

"Ah! Thanks Omi kun" Atsumu quickly grabs it and slams the door shut. 

Another fun fact! If Atsumu gets scared or startled his tail and ears will appear. That's why he has people around him all the time and has Oikawa looking from above during missions. So nobody could ever startle him. 

Atsumu jumped back in bed and took all of the extra clothes off. He grabs his phone and calls Akaashi. 

"Hello?" 

"Ah hi... Umm can you do me a favor?" 

"Depends on what it is and make it quick someone important is coming and Bokuto wants me to dance for them. So I can seduce him and get what Bokuto wants." You could hear him sigh. 

"My tail and hears appeared and I haven't eaten! I'm starving! Can you bring me some food and apple juice?" He said shyly. 

"Ah that reminds me about your meds. Don't worry I'll be there in a few."

Akaashi hung up leaving Atsumu hugging his pillow tight. 

After a few minutes he heard someone at the door. He quickly wrapped himself with the blanket and opened the door. 

In front of him stood Akaashi wearing a black one piece, stocking, black heels, bunny ears and a bunny tail. 

"Don't stare for too long, are you going to take the food or not?" he blushed. 

Atsumu quickly grabbed the food. "Um excuse me Akaashi but if you don't mind me asking, do you and Bokuto do it?..." Atsumu says as he places his food down at the desk. 

"Oh? Why are you asking? Are you interested?" Akaashi says as he goes in the room. 

"Here let me check you it's been a while since you've been checked out. I'm not a vet but I'm sure I will know if there something wrong." Akaashi says as he takes the blanket off of him. 

His ears slowly went back up. Akaashi grabbed them and examined them. "To answer your question yes we have sex if that's what your asking." 

"Oh well I didn't know men could do it until I saw it..." Atumus ears went down from embarrassment. 

Akaashi chuckles and grabs Atsumus tail. "I see you groom very well. Anyways where did you see it? On pornhub?" Akaashi sits on the bed next to Atsumu. 

"Ah no I kinda walked in on someone." Atsumu opens his Apple juice. 

"Well try not doing that again. Be sure to not get scared again. You already know if they see you in your form people will start talking." Akaashi's phone began to rang. 

He quickly stood up and walked to the door. "I'm preety sure that Bokuto. If you have any more questions about that ask me or Oikawa. He should know all about that topic." He smiles and took his leave. 

Atsumu sat down and began to eat. He was starving. Soon he curled up into a ball and fell asleep.


	5. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi seduces a man and Bokuto isn’t very happy about watching all of it happen in front of him.

Sakusa rolled his eyes. "This is why I don't talk to people, they’re rude." He goes into his room and starts cleaning everything. Every week he would sanitize everything head to toe. Making sure to keep his room germ free.

He looked at his cleaning supplies to notice he was missing some Clorox wipes. He stepped out to get them. 

On his way he bumped into Oikawa who was standing in the hall.  
"Sakusa-San! I was about to look for you." he smiles.

"You were?" Sakusa raises his eyebrow. 

"Yes, look here's the product we were talking about! I got us some as soon as we arrived. You have no idea how many stores I went too! There were almost sold out everywhere!" He hands Sakusa a small pink bag. 

"Ah well thank you... but why me?" He questions. 

"Because you really seemed interested and that's what friends do!" Oikawa phone buzzes. He looks down and smirks at the text. 

"Got to go, we can talk later. Bye!" Oikawa skips away. That text must of exited him Sakusa thought. 

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to make friends." he said to himself as he made his way to the kitchen.   
________________

Akaashi walks back to the office to see Bokuto tapping his finger on the seats arm. 

He looks very unpleased that Akaashi didn't arrive at the office in time. 

Across from his lover was another young man that looked like he would drive a van around offering free candy to kids. He looks eager to get this over with. 

Akaashi walks over to Bokuto and rubs his shoulders. He would usually tense up from being uneasy about the situation but he couldn't blame him this situation could literally get them all killed. 

The man Infront of them was a 23 year old who was going to tell the government about the Mafias location. He wanted money to keep his trap shut. 

Akaashi's eyes glowed blue. He slowly made his way to the other man and sat on his lap. His eyes widen but he quickly went back to normal. 

"So how much do you want? Still want the 30K?" Bokuto took out his checkbook. 

Akaashi whispers in the mans ear "Did you know you’re really handsome?" Akaashi smiles and caresses the mans chin. 

The man slapped Akaashi's ass making him jolt up from surprise. Akaashi turned to see Bokuto with a smile but his eye was twitching with anger. He knew he would never hear the end of it from Bokuto when this was over. 

The man quickly leans in for a kiss but Akaashi doges is. "Oh your a bold one arnt you?" 

Akaashi looks at Bokutos direction. He looks untroubled from the situation but Akaashi knew deep inside he was furious. 

"How about this. Give me 15K and this cutie pie and I won't say a word." He smirk. 

Bokuto stands up and reaches for his gun that was in his pocket. Then he shoots the man right in the head. Akaashi flinches when he did that and looks up too see Bokuto unhappy. 

Akaashi slowly walked up and sat on Bokutos lap. "I told you to dance not to get all touchy with him." Bokuto looks away. 

Akaashi rubbed his face against Bokutos cheek. "Alright alright I won't do it again. I'll make it up too you." Akaashi says kissing Bokuto. 

"Let's head to my room then. I'll call the cleaning crew." Bokuto lifts up Akaashi by the waist and carries him to there bedroom.   
___________

Sakusa starts getting ready for bed until his phone rang. He groans seeing it was Bokuto. 

"Hey Sakus-a can you and yaku come b~y the office to clean?!" Bokuto says breathing heavily. 

Sakusa rolled his eyes knowing damm well what was going on, on the other side of the phone.

"Yea we'll be there." Sakusa said before hanging up. 

Believe it or not Sakusa was Gay. So it didn't bother him since half of the team is busy hooking up all the time. 

Maybe it would bother a straight person to hear that on a phone call. 

All Sakusa could think was "Rip Akaashi's Throat." 

He walked to Yakus room and told him what they have to do. 

Yaku was small and was powerless. He somehow made it to the mafia. Probably because he was good friends with Kuroo and Kenma. 

When they arrived they took out the body and dismantled it.   
"I'll go dispose of it you clean up the seat for now." Sakusa said as he dragged the bag out. 

It was late probably 4 in the morning by now and Sakusa was yearning for sleep. 

He usually slept late from cleaning others peoples mess but since he had went on a mission too he was tired. His body wasn't used to soo much movement. 

As he walked down the street he saw a group of dogs rummaging through trash. 

Sakusa took a arm and a leg out from the bag and gave it to the poor dogs. The looked skinnier than Kenma. Which was not a good thing. 

On his way to the dock he grabbed heavy cement bricks and put them in the bag. So when he threw it in the water it would sink all the way down. They used to just throw them into the ocean without anything Heavy inside of them but cops quickly found them. 

When he got there he looks around to make sure nobody was near. He could of used his power but that would use up too much energy. He wouldn't be able to make it home if he did. Sakusa swings the bag onto his back and throws it down to the Ocean. 

As he walks away he disposed of his gloves in the trash can. He had ton of boxes back at the base because he hated having contact with anything or anyone. He would get a itchy, sticky feeling that he hated with a passion. 

He walked back to the building to see Yaku already finished with cleaning. They both said there goodnights and went to there rooms. 

Sakusa was finally happy to be in bed. He quickly fell asleep from a long day at work.


	6. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa decides to finally talk to Atsumu.

The next morning everyone was told to be at the office at 8am. 

Bokuto was in his chair while Akashi sat on the chairs arm. Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat together and so did Atsumu and Yaku. Sakusa has his own seat due to his lack of human contact. 

"We have everyone here to announce a few things and no Oikawa nobody is getting a raise." Bokuto looked at Oikawa who crossed his arms and looked away. 

"This upcoming mission takes place at the Casino near by. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Atsumu and Sakusa will look for Kageyama. Kenma will give you the report about his details later. Yaku and Akaashi will clean up after." 

"Hold up shouldnt Sakusa be with the cleaning crew?" Atsumu glares at the boy with moles. 

"From what we know there will be 10-15 people looking for him. The most we can do is send out is more of you guys since your outnumbered Anyways." Bokuto grabs his Cain. 

"Since more people will be coming to the mafia we will be expanding our tower!" Bokuto laughed. 

"But don't worry you guys won't be moved since you've been here the longest and are the best we have." Kuroo chimes in. 

"I think you mean we're the only ones you have" Iwaizumi says. 

"Yea yea" Kuroo rolls his eyes. 

Everyone Was dismissed. 

Before Atsumu left Kenma handed him a folder of the mission. 

Atsumu grabbed it and left to his room. He looked out the window. Everything seemed so gloomy and dark even if it was sunny outside.

He was feeling very lonely recently for the first time in forever. Maybe it was because he had nobody to talk to now and days. Everyone was super busy or just didn't want to talk. 

Atsumu hasn't been in a relationship ever since he found out his body was half female. It brought his confidence down. 

It didn't even matter to him at this point. He should be focused on his work. He opened the folder to and saw a boy with dark pitch black hair and cold blue eyes. 

He read more into the paper and saw it was due at 3am. Missions were usually during the night time which fucked up everyones sleep schedule. 

Not like Atsumu had anything special to do anyways. It was horny Atsumu week. 

He had to think of a plan for tonight's mission. He usually thought of his ideas when eating so that's where he was headed. 

When he peered out the door the hallway was nice and quiet. Which was surprising because Oikawa or Yaku would be running the halls. 

He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He wasn't surprised to see there was nothing but a cup of yogurt. He exhaled and snatched it out of the fridge. 

"This would have to due" he mumbled to himself. 

He took a seat and spread the papers out. How could  
He come up with a plan with a sad and empty stomach? 

He quickly felt the presence of someone. He turned around to see Sakusa. He looked like he was frowning but the mask covered his face. They made eye contact for a quick second but Atsumu looks back down. Whenever they bumped into each other they wouldn't say a word. Atsumu has tried talking to Sakusa but he would just ignore him. 

Sakusa looked at what Atsumu was doing. He looked very angry while eating the yogurt. Was this Sakusas moment to make friends? 

"Um hey..." Sakusa walked closer to Atsumu who looked up surprised. He looked behind him and looked back at Sakusa. 

"Yer talking to me?" Atsumu asked. 

"No I'm talking to the Yogurt cup. Of course I'm talking to you." Sakusa takes a seat next to the blonde boy. 

"What are you doing?" Sakusa leans in a bit too see. 

"Oh I'm trying to figure out a plan for later tonight." Atsumu stomach grumbles. He laughs and rubs it off. 

This was great. Sakusa could ask Atsumu to go eat with him somewhere to make things less awkward... he hoped. Now that he was thinking about it he sounded like a loser thinking about this. 

He felt so nervous to ask. Maybe it would come out weird? 

"Well if you want we can go get something to bite and I can help you figure it out." Sakusa pulls his mask up more. He could feel his face heating up and sweat starting to form on his forehead. 

Atsumu stoped eating his yogurt and froze. "Are you being dead ass?" Atsumu looks at Sakusa. 

Sakusa nods and looks away.   
"Oh my Omi kun! I never thought you would ask me that! Or ever even speak too me! Let's go!" Atsumu said happily, not only did he get to eat but maybe this was the start of there friendship. 

Atsumu gathered this things and walked out the building with Sakusa. 

They went to the parking lot underground. Everyone was rich since they get paid a lot because of the missions so all you saw in the parking lot was sports cars. 

Atsumu was walking towards his yellow mustang that matched with his yellow piss hair until Sakusa yelled at him. "Hey, we're taking my car." He said 

Atsumu was surprised once again. Sakusa was actually letting him get in his car? Maybe he was going to spray him with Lysol before he gets in. 

They walked to Sakusas car. A black Bugatti Chiron. Atsumu would be lying is he said it was ugly. 

Sakusa hopped in the drivers seat and Atsumu awkwardly went in on the passengers seat. 

Sakusa quickly grabs a pair of black rubber gloves and put them on. He looks at Atsumu and offers some but he declines. 

On there way to a restaurant they made conversation and Sakusa actually made full sentences instead of dry ones. 

"So yer telling me you would never touch a person?" Atsumu questions. 

"It's not that I would never i just need to be really close to them but I haven't been able to get close to anyone." Sakusa says as he makes a sharp turn. 

"So how about you get closer to me and you can practice touching people with me first?" Atsumu says with a small warm smile. 

"Um I mean I don't know" Sakusa says nervously. 

"It's alright I get it just take your time and tell me when your ready okay?" Atsumu reinsures the tall boy. 

Sakusa gives a small nod and gets off the car. They had arrived at a small fancy restaurant that Sakusa has been wanting to try.

As they entered Sakusa took off his gloves and mask so he wouldn’t look odd. 

"Table for two." Sakusa says.   
The lady gave them a smile and took them to a table that had a nice view. 

Then the waitress came and ask them what they wanted to drink. Sakusa order some water and Atsumu ordered ice tea. 

"Okay so now about the plan. We know that we will have to go in 2 days. I don't know what time or the plan." Atsumu ran his fingers through his hair. 

"We should do it when there closing. That way we won't have to be hiding from so many people." Sakusa says looking at the menu. 

Atsumu nods and looks at his menu too. Soon the waitress came. 

"What will the lovely couple order to eat?" She said while playing with her hair. 

Sakusa started chocking on his drink. Atsumu laughed "were just friends!"

"Oh my goodness I am sorry! Usually only couples come here!" She said with her pink face.

Atsumu turned back to see Sakusa cheeks become light shade of pink. 

"Cute" Atsumu thought, he was probably embarrassed about it because he usually didn't talk to anyone. 

On the other hand Sakusa was panicking. Did she really think they were a thing? Did they look good together? Why was he thinking about this!? 

Sakusa coughs into his arm.   
"Can I please order a steak?" He said looking displeased. 

"Y-yes!"she stutters. 

"I'll have the same as Omi-Kun!" He said Cheerfully. 

She quickly left, you could tell she was embarrassed about what happened. 

"Omi-kun?" Sakusa questions. 

"Yes! Your my Omi Kun!" Atsumu smiles. 

"Fine I'm your Omi-Kun."   
Sakusa gives a small smile. 

God why was that smile so perfect? Why was what he said so adorable? Atsumu noticed what he was thinking and wanted to die inside but he wouldn't show it. 

"I can't be thinking hes cute... do I think he's cute? It's probably just the two random moles. Yea that's it" he thought to himself.


	7. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late, very late. I’m sorry ;-;

They food came after a few minutes and they ate. They also chatted about to mission and what they could do. 

"Okay how about this. Since there's going to be 10-15 people from the agency there. We could split up into 2 teams. Since there probably going to do the same thing." Atsumu said shoving the last piece of stake in his mouth. 

"Your an idiot. That would be more work. It would be easier to stay together because there going to be split into groups. Attacking each group together would be easier and faster." Sakusa leaned back in his chair. 

"Your right. Sorry I haven't been thinking properly since yesterday. I have too much going on in my mind." Atsumu sighs. 

Sakusa didn't think Atsumu was the type to stress out and overthink about things. He thought Atsumu spent his days skipping around the block throwing knifes at people for fun.

"But anyways we strike in 2 day at night! Shall we leave?" Atsumu stacks there plates together. 

They both walk out and went back to the car. "I want to go somewhere else if you don't mind." Sakusa looks at Atsumu. 

"Sure thing! It's not like I have anything better too do." Next thing Atsumu knew he was at a beauty store watching Sakusa pick out face masks. 

"Since when are you into this?" Atsumu grabs a blackhead strip box. 

"Oikawa told me to try them because they work "wonders" and he showed me what brands are good." Sakusa puts in 5 different things in the Basket Atsumu was holding because Sakusa didn't wanna touch it. 

"So like why do you need so many?" Atsumu scoots closer. 

"What if they fuck up my face? That's why I'll test them on you because you never know when a product wasn't done right. So instead of me looking bad your gonna look bad." Sakusa showed a small Smile. 

"As long as we get along and stay friends sure." Atsumu yawns. 

Did he really mean that? Did Atsumu really want to stay friends with him? This made Sakusa want to get closer to him. Maybe he wasn't that bad of a person after all.

After Sakusa bought his beauty products they walked out to see the gray gloomy sky and that water pouring. 

"Doesn't look like it's going to go away anytime soon and I parked on the other side of the parking lot." Sakusa shook his head in disappointment.

"Why did you park so farrr omi kun!!" Atsumu pouted. 

"You saw that there wasn't anymore parking spots you idiot. Let's just make a run for it and hope we don't get sick."

Atsumu nods and makes a run for it while Sakusa runs slowly due to the lack of sleep. 

"Omi kun unlock the car!" Atsumu yells while trying to open the car. 

Sakusa yawns and unlocks it with the control. He comes in the car a few seconds later and looks at Atsumu. 

"Your dumb" Sakusa says as he rests his head back. 

"Um no you are, let me drive your clearly tired. Haven't you gotten any sleep?" Atsumu unbuckles he seat belt. 

Sakusa shook his head. They switched spots and Atsumu drove back to base. 

When they got there Sakusa took his clothes off and went straight to sleep. He didn't bother taking a shower. 

Atsumu rolled his eyes and went to take a shower. He didn't need to get sick this week. 

____________

Akaashi yawned and walked down the hall. He hasn't gotten any sleep because Bokuto wanted to keep him up all night doing the dirty. 

He stops by Oikawas door and nocks. Oikawa had made him do his job for him today since he was going on a date with Iwaizumi. 

Do you know how hard it is to kill someone on top of the Tokyo tower without a sniper? Exactly impossible, Akaashi had to make moves on the girl and kill her behind a old trailer. 

At least he was going to have 7k in his pocket soon. 

Oikawa opens the door with a wide smile. "Akaashi! So good to see you!" He said sarcastically. 

"Pay up." Akaashi takes out a black fan with sharp gold pointed edges. 

"You see what had happened was... I'm broke. Don't worry tho! If you ever need any favors you can count on me! You won't need to pay me back." 

Oikawa was quiet cunning and smart. He always knew exactly how to get what he wants.

Akaashi huffed. "Fine but im not filling for you anymore." Akaashi walks away. 

Oikawa grinned and closed the door. 

_______________

The next morning

Atsumu flutters his eyes open and stretches his arms up. He goes to the restroom and gets ready for the day. He had woken up a bit late but it was fine. 

He quickly went to the kitchen to see boxes of donuts with a sticky note. "For everyone -Bokuto" 

He quickly made some coffee and ate his donut. Everyone went in and out of the kitchen except for Sakusa. 

He probably is oversleeping. He got up and went to the doorm area. He was afraid Sakusa was going to yell at him for bothering him. He took a deep breath and nocked at the door. 

No response, he nocked again but no answer. Atsumu opened the door slowly to see Sakusa resting in bed. His alarm was going off but he didn't seem bothered. He looked at Sakusa, his cheeks were red, his hair was a mess and he was shivering. Atsumu looked around the room and saw some gloves. 

He quickly put them on and turned Sakusas alarm off. 

He stepped closer to Sakusa. He looked so relax but so bedridden. 

This idiot most likely got sick for standing in the rain and not taking a shower. 

How do you check if someone is sick again? They really needed a nurse, with all the money they have they never bothered to get one. 

Healers where hard to come by. They usually get captured first since they don't have the power or ability to fight. They should really start looking for one though. 

Atsumu remembered how his mother used to check his temperature so he decided to do that because they could never aford good thing. 

Atsumu slowly put his index and middle finger and Sakusas forehead. He flinched weakly to Atsumu's touch. His temperature was hot, too hot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update early because I was kinda excited to update this chapter. It’s a little bit spicy •3• 👉🏼👈🏼

Sakusa felt something weird touch his forehead. He flinched because it was an unfamiliar feeling but it was so warm he wanted more. 

He fluttered his eyes open to see Atsumu standing above him. Sakusa sits up and backs away immediately. 

"Calm down, I promise I washed my hands, put gloves on and sanitized the gloves too." Atsumu puts his hands up. 

"Oh... okay then." Sakusa lays back down.

"You have a fever you idiot. I'll go buy some medicine. Luckily since we have a different Amun system from normal people you should be better in one or two days." Atsumu says as he walks to the door. 

Atsumu closed the door behind him and turns his head around too see Bokuto, Oikawa, Kuroo and Yaku looking at him with amazement. 

"How did you get in there?!" Bokuto says. 

"He probably isn't in there." Kuroo comes closer. 

"He's going to beat you up after he find out." Yaku chimes in. 

"Shut yer traps, he's in there." Atsumu takes his gloves off. 

"Do you guys talk? Are you friends?" Bokuto looks at Atsumu. 

"Yea I guess you can say we reached that level. I have to go though stop asking questions." Atsumu said as he took out his keys from his pocket. 

When he arrived at the pharmacy he grabbed a few bottles of NyQuil and snacks. Sakusa probably hasn't eaten anything so this would have to do. 

Atsumu was happy that Sakusa didn't tell him to leave or to go jump off a bridge. He was actually a good person to talk with. They spoke about weapons and past mission. Who knew Sakusa could be so calm during crazy situations. 

Before Atsumu could leave someone tapped his shoulders. It was a little redhead girl. 

"Excuse me sir! It's pride month today and I'm giving away rainbow flag stickers to show that I support them! Would you want one?!" She said showing Atsumu the sticker sheet. 

The little girl wasn't alone next to her was her mom who was also giving out stickers. "How could I say no?" Atsumu gets down on one knee and the little girl places the sticker on his cheek bone. 

"Thank you" he pats the girls head. 

He heads back to base and goes into Sakusas room.   
"Hey I got you a few things." Atsumu says as he put new gloves on. 

Sakusa sits up. His eyes widen at the sight of Atsumu wearing a pride sticker. Was he also gay? 

Atsumu took out 4 bottles on NyQuil and a few chip bags. "I also brought you a donut from the kitchen." 

Sakusa grabs the donut and starts munching on it but still looked at Atsumu. 

Sakusa pointed at Atsumu's face.   
"Huh? Oh the sticker? Some little girl gave it to me." Atsumu laughs. 

"So your not gay?" Sakusa takes another bite. 

"I wouldnt say no or yes, I never tried being with the same gender before." Atsumu starts taking the wrapper off of the medicine. 

"Would you like to try it?" Sakusa lays back down and looks at Atsumu for his reaction. 

"I-I mean yea, why not?" He stutters. 

"Well if your afraid about trying it you should talk to Oikawa, Akaashi or Kenma about it." Sakusa closes his eyes. 

"Why them? Why not Bokuto? Kuroo or Iwaizumi?" Atsumu grabs a rag and dips it in cold water. 

"Because there bottoms and you reek bottom." Sakusa grins. 

"I would never be a bottom! You would probably be a bottom!" Atsumu smacks the rag on Sakusas face. 

"Pass me the medicine dumb ass" Sakusa says. 

Atsumu handed him the bottle and watched him chug it all down. 

"We need you to get healthy quickly we can't have you sick on the mission." Atsumu starts walking away. 

"Hey... you know how you said you would help me with my problem? Well can you star now?" Sakusa said. 

Atsumu slowly turned around stunned. Sakusa wanted his help yet again? This was so amazing but weird because he never ask for anything. 

"S-sure!" Atsumu grabs a chair and sits next to Sakusa who wouldn't look at him anymore. 

"Okay we're going to start of slow. I'm finna touch your cheek okay?" Atsumu slowly reached out to Sakusas face. For some reason his hand was Shaking. Maybe because it was his first time touching him with his permission. 

Sakusa squeezed his eyes shut. Atsumu was so close to his face that he could feel the warmth. 

As there skin made contact Sakusa flinched. It felt so warm and soft but he was also freaking out inside his head. Soon the warm feeling was gone as Atsumu pulled back. 

"Lay down and relax" Atsumu whispers. Sakusa does as told and get comfortable in bed. 

"I don't want to stress you out too much and you need to get rest okay? Little by little." Atsumu smiles and starts caressing Sakusas cheek once again. He jumped at the touch but not as bad as the first time. 

Atsumu slowly made his way up to Sakusas curly pitch black hair. It was so soft, he wouldn't mind playing with his hair all day. He rubbed the sick boy's head until he slowly went too sleep. 

"Adorable" Atsumu whispered. 

Wait... did he just call his adorable? Atsumu retreated his hand and looked away. There is no way he just said that. 

Sakusa rubbed his head on his pillow looking for the warmth he had lost. 

Atsumu's heart began to race. "No no no no no" he screamed mentally and quietly ran out. 

He ran to the commons area where everyone would hang out for fun.   
It was located in the basement of the building. 

He walked downstairs to see Bokuto polishing wine bottles.   
"Hey Bokuto." Atsumu waved. 

"Ah what brings you here? You look troubled." Bokuto says with a wide smile. 

Should he tell him? He's his boss why would even care about his love life?! 

Akaashi appears from the dark and grabs a wine glass and drinks it all down. 

"You need advice don't you?"   
Akaashi sits in a stool from the bar. 

Atsumu nods. 

Akaashi hand signals him to sit down so they could talk. Atsumu sighs and takes a seat. 

"Is it related to what you asked me last time?" Akaashi says as he pores himself another glass of wine. 

"What did he ask last time?" Bokuto grabs Akaashi shoulder. 

"Mind your business, you nosy owl." Akaashi swats his hand away. 

"I just don't know anymore. Every times I'm with this person everything goes good but when he does something adorable or cute my heart goes crazy, but I don't want to admit I'm I like him." Atsumu slams his head on the table. Him liking the guy who hated his guts? No way! 

"Maybe you should admit that it is them. Try getting closer with them and make sure it is something you want to be part of." Akaashi gives a small smile. 

"What? No that's what bottoms do I'll tell you what you really need to do. Akaashi go be a doll and make me a drink." Bokuto takes Akaashi seat and looks at Atsumu with a grin. 

"Who's the lucky girl? Or guy we don't discriminate." Bokuto laughs. 

"Bokuto-San don't say that. If he doesn't want to say then let him be. Go ahead and tell his whatever nonsense your going to say." 

"Nonsense? You can't be talking. You scream a lot of nonsense when your tied to the bed board as I'm fucking the hell out of you. You can't even form sentences." Bokuto smiles. 

Atsumu was stunned. Being a top sounded so cool. 

"What you have to do is show them who's boss okay? You want them to fall in love with you. You can't be the one falling in love with them yet. You got to dominate them, just watch." Bokuto says not answering Atsumu's question. He got up from his seat and walked up to Akaashi. 

"What now" he glared. 

Bokuto made Akaashi back up to a wall. He slammed his hand around Akaashi so he had no escape. He leaned and whispered something into Akaashi ear. 

Akaashi's eyes widen, he is face turned pink and he looked away. 

"Get on your knees." Bokuto says in a deep seductive voice. 

"But Atsumu is here." Akaashi whispers in a worried tone. 

"It's okay he wants to watch." Bokuto grabs Akaashi by the chin and pulls him in for a kiss. They both slowly started to make out. 

Akaashi slowly got down and looked at Atsumu who looked stunned and embarrassed. 

"Look at Atsumu when you do it." Bokuto says with a smile. 

Akaashi slowly pulled the zipper down and took out the large shaft. He turned his gaze at Atsumu. 

Akaashi licked and teased on the top making Bokuto twitch. He grabs Akaashi by his head and shoves him into his cock making him gag. He started bobbing his head up and down. You could see the drool slipping out of Akaashis mouth. 

his eyes roll back as Bokuto dick hits the back of his throat. 

Wow who knew a guy sucking someone off would be so hot. Atsumu says not breaking eye contact with Akaashi. 

Bokuto grunts "get ready." He leaned back and gets ready to cums inside of Akaashi's mouth. 

Bokuto releases and let's go of Akaashi's head. 

Akaashi gasped for air and fell on all fours. His arms where shaking from using all his energy and the lack of air. 

"And that's how you do it." Bokuto smirks as he help his lovely boyfriend up. Akaashi looked completely out of it but Bokuto seemed to be enjoying that. The owl man grabbed a napikin and whipped his partners face off. 

"It's his first time doing it In front of someone so he was a bit shy." Bokuto says as he makes Akaashi lay his head on his lap. 

"Do people usually get that tired?" Atsumu eyebrow raises 

"Err it depends on the person and situation." Bokuto let’s out a laugh. 

"Happy pride month." Bokuto says as he hands Atsumu a rainbow lollipop.


	9. Car ride

Atsumu went to take care of Sakusa more until night came. He was looking way better. 

"Do you need something else?" Atsumu asked Sakusa. 

"Let's start from where we left off." He said bluntly. 

Sakusa wants to be somewhat normal. He was tired of being called weird and a freak. He didn't let it get to him but sometimes people didn't want to be friends with him because of it.

Atsumu turned his gaze to the other boy he could feels his cheeks burning up.   
"Yea sure no problem, by the way have you been feeling better." Atsumu's slowly inches his pinky to Sakusas until they touch.

Sakusa looks down to see Atsumu's and his hand. Their fingers slowly intertwine together, closing the gap in between their hands. Sakusa looks up at the blonde boy in shock. 

"I have to dominate him! Just like Bokuto said." Atsumu thought to himself. 

He quickly got on top of Sakusa pinning him to the bed with both of there hands holding each other. 

Atsumu's made sure not to touch him too much. He knew he was passing the line so that's the least he could do. 

Sakusa froze as they both made eye contact. 

Next thing Atsumu knew Sakusa was now on top of him. "What do you think your doing?" Sakusa said in a deep quiet voice. 

Atsumu began to panic , how could this of back fire on him?! He had only one job! He thought to himself. 

"I was just playing! Haha got you good Omi kun!" He laughs nervously. 

Sakusa got closer to Atsumu. He leans in and whispers in his ear "good luck next time blonde hoe." 

Atsumu blushes hard, that sentence made him melt. 

Sakusa notice's and laughs. He quickly got off and stretches his arms. "I think I feel all better. Thanks for taking care of me." Sakusa turns to look the boy who laid on his bed. 

"All ready? That's good I mean I should of seen it coming we're different when it comes to normal people. 

Sakusa nods and takes his leave. He had to go outside and process what just happed. 

It was a dark starry night. He walks down on the steps and makes his way down the street. People usually get mugged at night but people wouldn’t dare mess with anyone from the mafia. If anyone tried to snitch that there hideout was here they would get killed. 

Sakusa stops at a lake. He sits on a rock and pulls his phone out. He debates if he should call this person but at this point he had no choice. The only people he really talked to was Atsumu's and Komori. 

He exhales and calls his cousin. 

"Hello?" His cousin says puzzled. Sakusa rarely calls. 

"Hey um I need to talk to you about something." 

"Whoah this is really unexpected! I feel special!" 

"Shut up" Sakusa says annoyed 

"Wow your a real downer. Anyways what do you need help with?" 

Sakusa told him the story and sat there nervously waiting for the answer. 

"That a lot, do you like him?" Komori asks. 

"I- I'm not sure, maybe I do." Sakusa looks down to see a turtle coming out of the water. 

"Well maybe figure that about first but it looks like he wanted to dominate you." Komori said. 

"Don't be ridiculous." Sakusa huffs. 

"I'm being serious, maybe figure out your feeling first okay? How about this to celebrate pride month we can go to a club. It's your month to shine! Let's go celebrate!" Komori cheers. 

"Fine but let's go to a private club." 

"Are you still living in that base? You rich, why not but you own house?" 

"Because why would I want to live completely alone?" Sakusa sighs. 

"I guess your right at least soon you'll have a hubb-" before Komori could finish Sakusa hung up.

Did he even like Atsumu? He's a dumb, retarted rat looking man but he was also nice and caring. 

"I'll figure it out" he mumbled to himself as he threw a rock into the lake. 

____________  
"Pfft" Bokuto spit his drink out getting it all over Atsumu’s face. 

"You did What?!" Bokuto grabbed Atsumu by his shoulders. 

"You told me to dominate!" Atsumu spoke out.

"You don't even know if yes gay! You mess up big time bro." Bokuto shook his head. 

Akaashi rolls his eyes, "that's what happen when you listen to Bokuto." 

Akaashi Gave Atsumu a napkin to wipe his face off and sat down next to Bokuto. 

"First thing is first figure out his sexuality. There's no point in trying if he's straight." Akaashi yawns. 

It was already 12am they should be asleep by now. Akaashi got up, "Bokuto-San I'm going home."  
He rubbed his eyes. 

"Alright wait for me in the car." Bokuto patted Akaashi's head. 

"Just stalk him all day tomorrow and you'll figure it out." He laughs and walks out.   
_____________

Bokuto got in the car and saw Akaashi with his eyes fighting to stay open. "Go to sleep, don't worry you won't die in the car with me." Bokuto whispers.

There house was 20 minutes away from base. It wasn't that bad at least they could see the beautiful lights that shine at night. 

As he went in the high way he got a call. He quickly answers it to not wake Akaashi up. 

"Hello?" Bokuto spoke first.

"Bokuto be careful for some reason the Agency has been pretty active lately. If they spot you there going to try and stop you." Kenma spoke in a low tired voice. 

"Okay thanks you can go get some rest Kenma I can handle it on my own." Bokuto laughs.

He turns to look at Akaashi. He would never let anything happen to him. He was his everything, his world, his love of his life, he would go on a murder spree if he had to for him. 

Bokuto looked back at the road. He suddenly heard loud cars behind him. He raised his eyebrow wondering who the hell was driving like that this late at night. One of the cars zooms past him and goes Infront of him. 

Soon he realizes who it is. It was the Agency. Every Agency members car had a dark blue and gold sticker with stars on it. 

Bokuto tried slowing down a bit to blend in with everyone else but it was hard when he had a expensive as sports car. 

Then another car went next to him. They both made eye contact. The man had a brown goatee and long hair. He winked at Bokuto and that's how he knew he had to run. 

He quickly pressed on the brakes and swerved into the next lane waking Akaashi up. "What are you doing?!" Akaashi yelled as he rubbed his eyes. Bokuto didn't have time to explain, he made sure to look for more people. Luck wasn't on his side tonight he looked behind him to see 2 more cars coming up. 

Bokuto pressed on the gass making Akaashi jerk back. "B-Bokuto slow down!" 

They where now going past 100 miles per hour. Suddenly they heard the glass break and a bullet flew past Akaashi's head. 

Akaashi eyes widen, "Bokuto Whats going on?!" 

"Ah we may or may not be in trouble. Just know if we get caught we might die or be forced at a Agency." Bokuto smiled awkwardly. 

Akaashi glares at Bokuto. He crawls back and grabs a gun.   
"Use your ability while I shoot." 

He lowers the window and pokes his head out. He starts shooting at the cars that where catching up to them. 

"Alright alright focus Koutarou!" Bokuto squinted his eyes which probably wasn't the best since he was driving. 

Akaashi shot one of the cars tires making it crash into another car and it flipes twice. 

Akaashi suddenly felt someone pull him back. He looks at Bokuto confused and looks back out the window to see a truck so close to them. It would of decapitated him. 

Bokuto swerves into a exit and keeps on going fast. He passes the red lights and so did the other cars. 

"I ran out of bullets." Akaashi heart began to race. There was nothing they could do now. The cops should be onto them by now and the Agency was right behind them. 

"Hey Akaashi do you trust me?" Bokuto holds the smaller boys hand. 

"Of course I do but why are you asking?" Akaashi said worryingly. 

Straight ahead Akaashi noticed a bridge 10 feet from them. 

"Bokuto your not think of-"

He looked at Akaashi and mouthed something as they fell into to the ocean.


	10. I’ll do it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m sorry!!! I accidentally updated the wrong chapter ;-;

Oikawa yawned as he woke up to his amazing boyfriend sleeping next to him. Tomorrow they had the mission to complete which would earn them big bucks. 

"Iwa~Chan! Let's go get ready!! There's a pride parade and I don't want to miss it!" Oikawa shakes Iwaizumi. 

"If you don't stop being an idiot and let me sleep I'll make you into my float." He snuggled his face more into the pillow. 

"Fineeee I'll go make breakfast. I'll be back." Oikawa frowned and got out of bed. He did same thing he did every morning, he brushed his teeth, took a shower, changed and gave Iwaizumi a kiss on the cheek before he left. 

He walked to the kitchen to see Atsumu siting down with his face in his hands and his cup of coffee next to him. 

As much as he found Atsumu unbearable he decided to ask what was wrong out of curiosity.   
"What's gotten you looking like your regretting your life decisions?" 

"Because I am! I'm a big dumb ass! The biggest one yet!" Atsumu wines. 

Oikawa takes some eggs and sausage out of the fridge.   
"You look so depressed that I'll make you breakfast." Oikawa adds more coffee to Atsumu's cup. 

"Thanks Oikawa." He rests his face on the table. You could see those awful eyebags. 

"What are your plans for today?" Oikawa decides to make conversation. 

"Just going to stalk someone and figure out sone information." He looks down at the table. 

"That's cool Iv done that a few times but I ended up killing them because they all wanted to steal Iwa-Chan from me." Oikawa cracks the eggs onto the pan. 

"How do you know if someone is gay?" Atsumu asks. 

Oikawa turns and looks at Atsumu with a surprised expression. 

"Why are you asking?" Oikawa puts his hand in his hip. 

Atsumu looks away and blushes.

Oikawa never seen an adorable rat until now. "To be honest there's no way to tell. Many people are different, some people are really out there showing off that there lgbt+ while others hide it or don't show it much. If you want to know if they are your going to have to ask." Oikawa smiled. He gave Atsumu a plate of food and walked out. 

He carried Iwaizumi's plate to his room. "Wake up!!!! It's time to eat!" Oikawa yelled.

"I'll shoot you in the head while I'm asleep if you wake me up like that again." 

Now you may be asking Oikawa if Iwaizumi is the sharpshooter then why isn't he the sniper?! 

Well that's because iwaizumi prefers close combat and Oikawa like to see everything from far. He felt like he could kill anyone he chose to. 

Iwaizumi sometimes was a sniper if We need more during the mission but that didn't really happen much. 

Oikawa hands him the plate and sits next to him in bed. "Are you ready for today?" Oikawas smiles as he takes a pice of Iwaizumi's food. 

"Yea yea just please don't go crazy like last time." 

"What do you mean?!" Oikawa pouts. 

"You tried to murder the anti protesters." Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with look of disapproval. 

Oikawa shrugs "he had it coming."

He quickly hit up and got dressed. They where aloud to go anywhere unlike Atsumu and Bokuto. 

Atsumu and Bokuto where the idiots who accidentally let one of the members of the agency lose. Meaning that the Agency now knows how they look like so if there seen anywhere they gonna get chased while everyone else could play dumb and not get caught. 

He quickly into his closet and got out a normal white shirt, a baby blue Nike windbreaker, black jeans and air forces. "Tada!! I'm ready" he came out the closet. 

Iwaizumi smiled and walked toward him and gave him a hug. "Ima go get ready. Go pack our bags. 

Oikawa took out there bags and put in a few snacks, water, a flag and sunglasses. 

Soon Iwaizumi came back wearing all black. "We're going to a pride parade NOT A FUNERAL!" Oikawa wiped out face paint from his pocket and started. 

He put a rainbow on Iwaizumi's cheek and he did the same for himself. 

"Let's go!!" He sang as he grabbed his boyfriends wrist and ran out. 

When they got there the street was filled with people walking. You could see the beautiful color and the diversity of people. Even thought they where in Japan not everyone was Asian. 

They quickly joined and and started cheering and laughing. The parade was the best. Oikawa loved this day, he would do anything to get out of work if he had it in this day. 

"L G B T Q +, LETS GO!" they yelled. 

They ended up marching for 4 hours. When they got tired they decided to eat. They went to a nearby noodle shop. 

"Oikawa ima use the restroom okay? I'll be back." Iwaizumi stood and walked away. 

Oikawa yawned and took out his phone to check if his face paint had gotten messed up. 

"Your going to hell, your not normal get some help you fag." Oikawa slowly turned around to see a old man around his 50s standing next to him. 

"Excuse me? Sir I believe you'll be there first since your already about to die of old age." Oikawa point at him as he stood up.

"Young man watch your mouth and respect your elders." He snarled and hit Oikawa across the face. 

Now Oikawa would never hit a old man but this guy was about to get strangled by the nearest plant. 

The man got closer and spits on Oikawa face. His face drop, "YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" He yelled. 

He grabbed his drink and pored it on the man. 

"Dude did you see that guy fighting with the old man." A young teenager said they laughed. 

Iwaizumi already knew who it was. He barged out of the restroom and grabbed Oikawa by the wrist. 

"I am so sorry sir." He bowed and started dragging his boyfriend away. 

"AND ILL DO IT AGAIN!!" Oikawa threw the cup.


	11. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why this chapter looks short. I might update the next chapter tomorrow.

Morning of the pride parade

Oikawa had just given Atsumu food and left. He took small bites and spaced out. 

He was so lost that he didn't even notice Sakusa coming in. 

"Are you okay," he grabbed Atsumu's shoulder making him jolt. 

"S-Sakusa! Whyy are you h-here?!" He stuttered. Atsumu ears and tail had popped out. Luckily he was wearing a beanie and his tail was in his pants. 

"I was coming here to eat you idiot." Sakusa lies, he was actually here looking for Atsumu. 

He sat next to him and used A new fork to grab some of Atsumu's food. 

"What are you going to do today Omi kun?" Atsumu picked up his fork and took another bite. 

"Oh I'm just going out with someone to celebrate something." Sakusa yawns. 

"What are you celebrating if you don't mind me asking?" Atsumu perks his head up a bit more. 

He's was 1 day away from his heat, usually he got more aroused when he became half fox. He couldn't control it. 

Atsumu scooted his chair closer to Sakusa. Surprisingly the germaphobe didn't mind. Maybe because Atsumu has grown on him and Sakusa didn't find him that disgusting anymore. 

Sakusa grabbed another fork of sausage but noticed someone getting too close. 

He looks at Atsumu to see him staring at the food. Sakusa hesitates but ended up feeding it to Atsumu. 

"By the way have you gotten any new information about the miss-" Sakusa stoped speaking as soon as he felt Atsumu place both of his hands on his thigh. 

"Arnt you getting a bit to comfortable?" Sakusa glares. 

Atsumu leaned in closer, "I don't think s-" Atsumu was jerked back by Akaashi. 

"Sorry Sakusa but he's kinda in trouble right now if you don't mind I'll be taking him from you now." Akaashi gave a small smile and dragged a sad Atsumu away. 

"You have something in you're hair Bokuto." Sakusa points are his boss who had seaweed in his hair. 

"I know, Dont ask." He exhales deeply and walks away. 

"Well I can't ask him to go to the club with me anymore since he's in trouble." He mumbled too himself.   
________________

Atsumu was dragged into Akaashi's and Bokutos room. "Atsumu we need you to come back to normal. So ima go shower will your stay here okay?" Akaashi says as Bokuto finishes tying him to a chair. 

"But I want Omi Kun~" he whines. 

"You will get him whenever you go back to having common Sense. Right now the female fox side of you is speaking to me. I need Atsumu." Akaashi tapes Atsumu's mouth so nobody could hear him. 

All Atsumu wanted was Sakusa. He wanted him all inside of him. Deep down in his insides. He started to grind on the chair of the thought of it. 

"This is clearly not going to work." Akaashi sighed. He went to a drawer and pulled out a box. He opened it and grabbed a pill. He knew he was going to regret using it but it's better than nothing. 

"Look Atsumu Im going to give you this right now because if I don't you might go into heat early. Okay?" Akaashi ripped the tape out of his mouth. 

Atsumu let out a yelp. 

Bokuto grabbed Atsumu's face and forced him mouth opened.   
"Swallow." Akaashi says as he puts the pill in Atsumu's mouth and gives him water. 

"Good boy" Akaashi says as he patted him on the head. 

He turns to look at Bokuto "let's go shower and then head to sleep. 

Bokuto nods and follows him.   
When they where being chased by the agency they hit the water. Both of them broke a window and swam up for air. They had to hide all night and walk back to the hideout because the agency was looking for them. 

Bokuto was happy that they didn't really get to see Akaashi's face. Well that what Kenma's said when he connected to there radio. 

They both shower and quickly got everything over with. Akaashi couldn't wait to fall onto the bed and sleep. 

"Bokuto explain to Atsumu what he's supposed to do and what he's not supposed to do. Also take him to his room." Akaashi fell onto the bed and went to sleep immediately.

Bokuto untied Atsumu and escorted him to his room. "Okay so basically Akaashi wanted to tell you that we're leaving tomorrow okay? And that for now try not getting scared or frighten. If you do please don't get close to Sakusa. Avoid him at all cost." Bokuto said. 

"Why Sakusa?" Atsumu asked confused.

"Let's just say your female fox side adores him very much." Bokuto smirked.

Atsumu blushed. "Well I need to get going now." Atsumu sped up his pace. 

"Where are you going?" Bokuto asks. 

"I'm going to go and find out if he's gay." Atsumu grabs his keys. 

"Take me with you." Bokuto grabs his arm. 

"You know that me and you are the most wanted right now because they've seen our faces right?" Atsumu looks at him confused. 

"I forgot my 3 year anniversary is tomorrow. Akaashi is going to kill me! I already reserved a dinner in the U.S.A but I still need a gift!" Bokuto whispered. 

"Ya ya fine let's go." Atsumu grabbed the door and swung it open to see Sakusa. 

"Hi Omi kun! Where are you going?" Atsumu says trying to sound laid back and cool. 

"Just going to buy something to wear. I see your going somewhere too." Sakusa points at the keys. 

"Yea he has to listen to my orders for the whole day because he's in trouble." Bokuto says. 

"Your his boss you already do that." Sakusa squints. 

"Haha he's not the brightest." Atsumu chimes in. 

Bokuto turned to look at Atsumu with an insulted expression. He was so gonna get pay back for that. He looked down to see Atsumu cheeks turn a light shade of pink. On the other hand Sakusa looked pretty normal and unamused.


	12. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently 7 chapters ahead of yall so i might update twice a week :)

Soon there conversation ended and Sakusa left. Atsumu and Bokuto quietly followed behind trying to be sneaky. The first stop was a suit store. Bokuto ended up going to other stores. Leaving Atsumu on his own. He took a peek inside making sure he wouldn't be seen. He then entered while wearing a mask and hoodie and hid behind some clothes and watched from a far. 

Sakusa was looking through the clothes and was picking out clothes from the racks to try them on. He looks so good in everything he put on but he ended up just buying another black dress shirt and pants. Atsumu's sighs knowing Sakusa had plenty of those. 

How was this supposed to help him figure out if he's into dudes? Atsumu sighs as he follows Sakusa to the next store and waits for him to go in for a bit. Atsumu then notices Bokuto enter the same store. 

"Of course this idiot would go in!" 

Atsumu took a deep breath. He could just tell sakusa that he was with Bokuto buying things for fun. 

As Atsumu walked in he regreted his decision. It was a toy shop. Not just any toy shop you would take your kid to it was an adult one. 

"Atsumu!" Bokuto yells waving him down. He stood next to Sakusa who looked confused. 

Atsumu approaches them in a walk of shame. "So your just shopping for Akaashi?" Sakusa asks Bokuto. 

The owl man frantically shakes his head. "I brought Atsumu with me to see what bottoms like." He said. 

"Wait what? Shut yer trap I am not a bottom!" Atsumu yells. 

Sakusa grins. "So your telling me Atsumu likes toys?" 

Atsumu face turns pink. "I haven't used toys!" Atsumu picks up a dildo. 

"But do you want to? Do you want to feel something big and thick go up your ass?" Sakusa whispers into Atsumu's ear. 

It sent shivers down Atsumu's spine. 

"How about this. You tell me and Bokuto thing you would like try to since you haven't done it before." Sakusa hums. 

"Ah good idea Sakusa! Akaashi has never used things like these before. He likes being tied up though so I was planing to get new handcuff." Bokuto smiles thinking about Akaashi quivering underneath him. 

Sakusa leads Atsumu to the first section where they had dildos.   
"Go on, I might buy it for you, that's if you want them." He says in a low voice. 

Atsumu couldn't tell if he was just playing with his emotions or being serious. He felt like a complete idiot not being able to figure it out. 

Atsumu picks or a small pink one that was 5 inches. Both Sakusa and Bokuto snorted. 

"I'm not doing this anymore!" Atsumu threw it. 

"Fine fine" Bokuto said trying to hold his laugh. 

"Just show me what bondage you would get, I'm really into that." Sakusa walks towards that area leaving Atsumu standing there in shock. 

How was Sakusa so unbothered when he said things like that?! Atsumu could barley even think right. 

He walked to the section and looked at everything. "Sakusa was into this?" He felt his dick twitch think about Sakusa in something like that. He had to control himself if he got horny his fox side would come out and it would be game over. 

He quickly chose a basic one with a choker and harness and walked out. 

"This is so dumb! I'm a top not a bottom!" He mumbled and sat in his car by himself.   
_______  
Sakusa wasn't a idiot, he knew he was being followed the whole time. He looked at Bokuto who was looking at different lube. 

"Is there one that doesn't have any flavoring? Or that is very sanatizing?" Sakusa asks. 

Bokuto looked at him crazy and handed him a normal one. 

They both walk out and go to Atsumu's car. 

"What do you want" he mumbles 

"Just wanted to know why you were following me." Sakusa looks at Atsumu. 

Bokuto slowly walked away to the back to put his stuff in the car. 

"I-I have no idea what your talking about." Atsumu stuttered. 

Sakusa nods and starts walking away. "I'm not that dumb Atsumu."

"Yes you are" Atsumu pokes his head out the window.

"Sakusa I just saw the ugliest thing ever." Bokuto says as he went up to Sakusa. 

"Don't worry I'm here looking at it with you." Sakusa looks at a Atsumu. 

"You guys are cruel." Atsumu rolls his window up slowly. 

"Hey Atsumu can we go to the pet store? I wanna see if I Can get Akaashi a cat." Bokuto opens the door and drags Atsumu out of the car. 

"Omi kun dont leave me!!" Atsumu grabs Sakusa ankles as he's being taken away. 

"I will stomp on you hand if you don't let go." Sakusa glares. 

Atsumu doesn't let go and give him sad puppy eyes. 

Sakusa ended up going with them. 

He had nothing better to do anyways. Plus he enjoyed spending time with Atsumu. He was fun to bully. ( i do not condone bullying :0) 

They went into the pet store and looked at the animals. Bokuto looked at the cats while Sakusa kept his distance. He really didn't like animals like that. They left hair everywhere and he loves his clothes hair free. 

He walked up to a glass case with animals in it. "What yer looking at Omi-Kun?" Atsumu peeks from Sakusas shoulders. 

"They remind me of you." Sakusa points at two rats sleeping on each other. 

Atsumu said with a annoyed look. "Wow thanks for remembering me."

"Guys I got Akaashi a cat!" Bokuto came up to them. Showing them adoption papers. 

"You did?" Sakusa groans. 

"I did! And I'm keeping it away from you, you look like a cat killer." Bokuto eyes Sakusa up and down. 

"I'll take that as a complement."  
Sakusa said with a flattered look. 

"I'll be taking my leave now. Atsumu Dont try following me. I won't be pleased if you do." 

Atsumu gave a nervous laugh. "Sure thing omi-kun!" 

Sakusa walked out the store and Bokuto looked at Atsumu.   
"That was such a bottom thing to say." 

"Oh shut it."


	13. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see Akaashi use his power more ;)

Atsumu ended up not following Sakusa anymore. He kind of found it scary that he knew he was being followed. 

It was 11pm now. Atsumu locks himself in his room and starts looking threw the plan again. He has to make sure everything goes right. He couldn't stay to long at the mission because his heat starts the day after it. 

He hates his life. Why did he have to be half female fox! This made no sense to him. At least he was getting his meds tomorrow. 

He made his tail appear and started grooming it. Until Kuroo barged in. 

"Ah! What the fuck, never heard of nocking?!" Atsumu hides his tail behind him. 

"We need you now." Kuroo panted. 

Atsumu quickly made his tail disappear and followed Kuroo.   
"What's going on?" Atsumu asks. 

"We’re going to drink to celebrate Pride Month." Kuroo laughs. 

"Who told you I was?.." Atsumu looks to the side. 

"Bokuto is kinda drunk and it slipped. Don't worry who are we to judge." Kuroo walked down stairs to to entertainment room. 

Kenma was sitting in the floor slowly dozing off with a glass of beer next to him. Bokuto was siting down on a sofa while Akaashi rubs his shoulders. Oikawa was pouring a bunch of shots while Iwaizumi was on his phone editing pictures for Oikawa to post. 

"Hey guys, thanks for the invite" Atsumu sits next to Iwaizumi. 

Akaashi gives a friendly nod and everyone waves. 

"Okay guys how about we play cards. I'll put 3k down." Bokuto took out a paycheck. 

Akaashi sighs and brings more drink to the table. 

"How about this whoever can beat me in drinking 7 shots I'll give the 3k." Oikawa smirked. 

Akaashi went up to Oikawa and sat down at the bar where Oikawa was.

"What's wrong Atsumu? Don't think you can handle it?" Oikawa grinned. 

"Yer gonna be crying while I put those 3k in my pocket." Atsumu smiled. 

He walked to the bar and watched as Oikawa pours 7 more shots.

Kuroo ran up to them. "On the count of three! One" 

Oikawa sticked his tongue out at Atsumu. 

"Two!" 

Akaashi yawns and puts his hands on the table like everyone else. 

"Three!" 

Atsumu quickly gulps down the shots as fast as he could. Oikawa did the same thing, he was making sure Atsumu didn't pass him. Akaashi basically drank them as if it was water. 

In the end Akaashi won and put the money in his pocket while Atsumu and Oikawa sulked. 

Akaashi could hold his alcohol very well so Atsumu kinda saw it coming. 

So they went back to there seats. Everyone could tell Oikawa and Atsumu where tipsy already. 

"Let's play cards!!! Who ever wins gets to make everyone else do what they want!" Bokuto says trying to get there attention. 

Everyone agrees and sits around the Table. Half way into the game there was empty bottles of alcohol everywhere. Everyone was flat out drunk. 

"This isn't fair!" Oikawa cried looking at his cards. 

Atsumu laughs "must suck to suck" 

Oikawa was about to beat the living shit out of Atsumu until Bokuto yells "I won pussy's!" He laughs. 

Bokuto looks up with a mischievous smile. Everyone sighs, "just say what your going to say." Akaashi lays back into the chair. 

Before Bokuto could speak Sakusa walks in the room. "Ah you made it." Bokuto smiled. 

Atsumu smiles watching Sakusa come in. He was too drunk to wave or to stop himself from doing dumb things. 

Bokuto had invited Sakusa before he had left to the club. Sakusa told him he would come late but Bokuto didn't care. He just wanted to get back at Atsumu just to see him suffer a little. 

Sakusa noticed that they where drunk so he slowly made his way next to Atsumu. 

"Omi~Kun" Atsumu giggles as he got closer to Sakusas face. 

"Yes Atsumu?" Sakusa pushes him back a bit not wanting Atsumu throwing up on him. 

"I lo-" 

"HEY! I still haven't given my command." Bokuto interrupts Atsumu. 

"I want Akaashi, Atsumu, Oikawa and Kenma to make out with each other!" Bokuto grins. 

Sakusa eyes widen in shock hearing that from Bokuto. He watches Akaashi stand up and approach Atsumu. 

"I'm not about to make out with anyone!" Atsumu sneers. 

Akaashi's eyes glows blue, "are you sure about that?" Akaashi carreses Atsumu's chin. 

"I-" Atsumu stoped his sentence and his face relaxed. He leaned closer to Akaashi. 

Akaashi connected there lips together. They first started kissing quickly progressing to tongue. Akaashi grabbed Atsumu's hood and placed it over his head. 

Sakusa sat there mesmerized on what he was looking at. He turned to Look at Bokuto who looked turned on by this. 

Oikawa sat there with his eyebrow raised and Kenma refused to look, he didn't want Akaashi to use his power on him. 

Akaashi and Atsumu fought for dominance. They wouldn't back down until Akaashi pinched Atsumu's nipple causing his to let out a moan. 

"Good boy." Akaashi smiled and kissed him on the forehead. 

He quickly moved on to Oikawa who gladly went up to Akaashi and started to make-out. 

Sakusa looked at Atsumu who was looking at him with with a face that was pleading for something. 

"Omi~kun" his voice trembled as he got closer to Sakusa. 

"Nu uh" Bokuto said as he dragged Atsumu to Oikawa and Akaashi. 

"Come here I'll take care of you." Akaashi unbuttoned Atsumu pants and took his cock out.

Atsumu bit his shirt as he watched how Akaashi pumped his cock "you've never had anyone else pump your cock right?" Akaashi smiled and goes faster. Atsumu shakes his head and moans. Akaashi quickly went back to kissing Oikawa. 

Atsumu let out another moan. 

Kuroo and Bokuto tried to get Kenma to join but he still refused. 

"Akaashi!!" Bokuto yells. 

Akaashi turns around around and makes eye contact with Kenma.   
Kenma felt shiver go down his spine knowing he messed up. 

Kuroo pushes Kenma toward them and Akaashi grabs him. Shoving his tongue down Kenma's throat. Kenma twitched feeling the pleasure. He let out a small groan but gave up trying to fight Akaashis power back. 

Atsumu whines, seeing someone else revive pleasure. 

"Don't worry I got you." Oikawa comes in for a kiss and takes Atsumu's cock and starts pumping. 

Sakusa couldn't stop looking at Atsumu. He looks down to see his friend showing up. "Damm Im hard." Sakusa mumbles and try's to hide it with a throw pillow. 

"Sakusa you know you don't have to hide it right? This is all for our pleasure." Kuroo said In a drunk tone. 

Sakusa looks around to see everyone with there cocks out masterbating to the scene. 

Sakusa sighs. Atsumu probably wouldn't remember any of this. Nobody will, we'll except for himself since he wasn't that drunk. 

He slowly takes it out and starts pumping. He liked how vulnerable and frail Atsumu looked. It almost made him want to join in. 

He figured that nobody was mad or counted it as cheating because they where all bottoms and they knew there place. Well except for Atsumu. 

"Wow you really like you cock being played with dont you?" Oikawa starts going faster making Atsumu a moaning mess. 

"S-stop I'm a-about to ha c-u" he squirms. 

"Common show everyone how much you can come." Oikawa whispered. 

Atsumu lets out on final loud moan before releasing. Oikawa licked it off his hand, eating it all up. 

Atsumu stayed on the floor and closed his eyes. He was so tired, he didnt care what was going on he just wanted to rest. 

Meanwhile Akaashi was sucking Kenma's dick. Kenma hid his face but still let out small moans.   
"A-Akasshi~!" He whimpers. 

Soon he also came but Akaashi made him cum on his dick so Kenma could clean it off. 

Soon the session ended and they fell asleep. The guys threw a blanket on them and they headed to sleep too.


	14. Casino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was crazy •-•

Sakusa woke up in his bed. He looked at the time, it was 3pm. He sighs. It was probably because they went to sleep late.

Everyone was going to complain during the mission about a headache. 

Sakusa got up and went to the entertainment room. He took a peek to see everyone still asleep. 

He got closer to make sure nobody had vomited on themselves or each other because they would stink up the place. 

Everyone looks sound asleep. Except for Atsumu. He looked hot and his face was a bit pink. Sakusa pressed his fingers onto Atsumu forehead. 

He was a bit warm nothing too bad. Sakusa decided to take Atsumu to bed in case he did have a fever. He didn't want all the other members to get sick. 

Sakusa reaches into his pocket for gloves but groans remembering that he had ran out. 

There was no other way of taking Atsumu. He huffed and bent down. He grabbed Atsumu and carried him bridal style. Sakusa looked down to see his dick still out. It looked about 6 inches and it was thick. 

Sakusa wondered how it would feel like if he just grabbed it. He quickly realized what he was thinking and snapped out of it. Sakusa looks back up refusing to look down again.

He arrived at Atsumu's room and he placed him in bed and tucks him in.   
Atsumu snuggles up to his pillow and stays still. 

Sakusa smiled and slowly touched Atsumu's hand. He then goes to his yellow hair and runs his fingers through it.

"Yellow piss hair." He whispers. 

6 hours later

Everyone was up by now doing there thing. Oikawa was running around chasing Atsumu. He was trying to convince him to do his chores. 

"Stop Running!" Oikawa yells and captures him with his vines. 

"Shut yer trap! I don't care nana I can't hear you!" Atsumu kicked his legs around. Then a dart was thrown. It was inches away from Oikawas face. 

"Guys stop shouldn't you be getting ready?" Bokuto held another dart in his hand. 

"Y-yea.." Oikawa looked away. The vines let go of Atsumu and both of them walked away.

It was now time for them to leave. They all sat in the truck together. "Okay guys we will be taking our leave now, if anything happens go to Kuroo and Kenma. Good luck." Bokuto says. 

Atsumu hums in relief. 

They drove all the way to the casino and got out of the car. They unloaded there things. 

"Okay try not getting split up or get caught." Atsumu says and heads to the exit. 

It was dark and quiet, they slowly made there way to the door. Iwaizumi grabs the handle and opens the door receiving a loud creek from it. 

"Why don't people fix there doors!" Oikawa whispers. Everyone rolled there eyes. 

They arrived at a hall way with 2 different sides. Atsumu's and Sakusa walked straight. While Oikawa and Iwaizumi went right. 

"Wait what are yer doing? That's not the plan!" Atsumu says confused. 

"There's 2 different ways, if we split up thing will be quick and easy." Oikawa says as he waved goodbye. 

Atsumu rolls his eyes and continues walking. 

They quickly made there way down the hall as quick as possible. Atsumu felt very dizzy all of a sudden. He stumbles back against the wall and huffs. 

"Are you okay?" Sakusa looks at Atsumu. 

Atsumu nods in response and keeps going. "I just feel a little hot and icky." 

They look in every room but they didn't find anyone. The halls where now dark due to it being past closing time. 

The last area was a pair of push doors at the end of the hall. Atsumu opens them and walks into the kitchen. 

"Where is this guy?!" Atsumu yells. 

"Shhh" Sakusa puts his finger of his lip. 

Atsumu couldn't lie that was low key sexy. Suddenly another wave of heat went threw Atsumu's body. His palms began to sweat. He looked down and held his stomach. 

Then a voice and multiple people running down the hall was heard. Sakusa quickly grabbed Atsumu by the arm and shoved him into a big freezer with him. 

He closed it shut and they sat there in silence. 

"This spot is clear!" One yelled 

"Let's head to the slot machine area." Another said. 

After a while of silence Sakusa assumes they had left by now. He places his hand on the big handle. He tries pushing it open but it wound budge. Sakusa began to panic, he couldn't be stuck here with someone who's sick. 

He looked back at Atsumu who looked better. "Is the cold helping you?" Sakusa asked still trying to open the door.

Atsumu nods and pressed his head on a ice bag. 

Sakusa signs and gives up. "We got stuck in a freezer." Sakusa speaks into the ear pice. 

"Ha! Losers" Kuroo laughed.   
_______________ 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had looked In ever room and still nothing. They finally decided to make there way to the actual Casino. 

They walk down the hall to see The lights that where dim. 

They army crawled behind a machine and stood there in the quiet. 

"Yea I'm about to leave, I'm just going to do another run through and then I'm out." A man said. 

Oikawa peeked to see a tall guy with dark hair wearing a suit. 

"Is that him?" Oikawa whispers. 

Iwaizumi peeks, looking at the guy up and down. Oikawa smacked Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Are you checking him out?!" He snarled. 

"Shut up you idiot" Iwaizumi took a picture and sent it to Kenma. 

Then steps where heard. The guy was startled by the noice and started to back away. 

Oikawa looked to where the noise was coming from and saw multiple people standing at the entrance of a hall. 

He quickly looks back to see the guy gone. "Where did he go?" Oikawa grunts. 

Iwaizumi punches Oikawa and points are the energy room. Then he got a message from Kenma conforming it was him. They both nod and slowly made there way there. 

They slowly open the door and go in. It was pitch black. Oikawa turns on his flash from his phone and points it around. Suddenly a shadow moves and tackles Iwaizumi to the ground. 

"You will not remember seeing my face or knowing my name" he said quickly letting go and looking at Oikawa. 

He high kicked Oikawa in the chest nocking him to the floor. He swiftly takes out a knife from his tux but before he could stab Oikawa. 

Oikawa took out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at his chest. "Look we're not trying to fight okay? We just want to talk." He looked at the guy. 

Kageyama let's out a shaky breath and nods.


	15. Kuroo

Sakusa didn't know if he should be disgusted or worried about Atsumu's actions. He now was staring at him with a weird look. 

"Atsumu if you don't stop I'll throw a brick of Ice at you." 

Atsumu looked unphased. "Are you sure your not sick?" Sakusa steps closer and puts his hand on Atsumu's forehead. 

It was normal temperature which was impossible. Sakusa was freezing to the point where he thought of cuddling with Atsumu but he had no choice. He would rather hug a sick person than die in a freezer. He looks at the thermometer and saw it at -12 degrees Celsius. 

"Atsumu let me hug you for warmth." Sakusa sits behind Atsumu and wraps his arms around him. He felt relief as he felt his warmth. 

"Omi kun, What would you do if just grabbed you here?" Atsumu says as he put his hand on Sakusas thigh. 

It sent shivers down Sakusas spine. "Stop playing idiot. We could freeze to death and your just playing games. Focus on staying warm." He rolls his eyes and ignores the contact. 

Atsumu slowly slid his hand up until it reached the pail boys crotch.   
"I'm not playing though." He whispers. 

Sakusa had enough if he went any further his cock would rise up from the dead. He smacked Atsumu's hand and made him lay his head on his chest. 

"Omi kun your no fun!" Atsumu mumbles. Sakusa sighs and presses his earpiece. "Are you guys almost done I'm freezing." He says as exhaled watching a cloud form due to it being that cold. 

"Um yea there were some issues but we're on our way! Give me like 12 minutes." Oikawa nervously laughs. 

Oikawa looked down at his boyfriend who laid on the floor. 

"Put the gun down first." Kageyama said in a low tone. 

Oikawa slowly put the gun down and slid it across the floor. Kageyama got off of Oikawa and stood up. 

"So Im sure you know about the Agency and I'm sure you don't want to join. So come with us, we are the south mafia. We give good amount of pay and we will protect you." Oikawa stands closer. 

"And how do I know your not lying?" 

"Oh my goodness stop being stubborn! Take it or leave it! We're risking our asses for y-" Oikawa was cut off by banging on the door. 

Oikawa quickly pulls Iwaizumi to his arms and carries him further into the energy room. He was still dazed from what Kageyama did to him. 

"How do I know if I should believe you? How do I know your not with them?" Kageyama pointed the gun at the door. 

"B-bokuto! He's our boss and he has a boyfriend Akaashi! I'm pretty sure you've heard of them. There the most wanted. I'll take you straight to him." 

Kageyama stood there trying to decide weather he should risk it or not. Then more loud banging was heard. "Fine I believe you. Only because you look like your about to shit yourself from hearing those people at the door." Kageyama points the gun towards the door again. 

A loud shot was heard from the outside and then it was a rapid shooting. Oikawa gasps and hides behind Kageyama. 

If someone was going to die right now it was definitely not going to be him. 

Suddenly everything stopped. It was now quiet. Then the door slammed open. Oikawa screamed and pushed Kageyama towards them. 

"Take him! He has powers not me!" Oikawa yells. 

The person standing there flickers the lights on to reveal Kuroo. He taps his food on the floor. "So you where just gonna give up that easily?" He death glares Oikawa. 

"Obviously." Oikawa drags Iwaizumi out. As they step out you could see dead bodies everywhere around them. 

"The building is surrounded by the agency." Kuroo took out a gun from his duffel bag. 

He took out his phone and pointed it to the wall. It projected a screen that showed what was going on from the outside. 

Iwaizumi stands up and looks around. "What happened? Who are you?" He points at Kageyama. 

"That doesn't matter, what does is finding a way out." Kageyama says as he starts blocking the doors with chairs. 

Oikawa shrugs and looks at the screen. There was no way they could escape unless they could turn invisible... 

He soon remembers that Sakusa and Atsumu were still trapped. He quickly walks down the hall way until he makes it to the kitchen to see a huge freezer. 

He grabs the handle and pulls. The heavy door open and he looks inside to see Atsumu pinning Sakusa to the floor. Both of the boys turn to look at Oikawa who was in shock. 

"Baka." Sakusa says as he kicks Atsumu off. The poor boy hits his head on the shelf making ice fall on him. 

Sakusa quickly walks out desperate for the warm air to touch him. He lets of a heavy huff and turns to look at them. 

"Let's go, we cant wait any longer." Sakusa walks out. Oikawa follows but glances as Atsumu who was acting very strange. He was breathing very heavily and looked like he was standing in the heat.

"Are you okay you prick?" Oikawa asks getting closer. 

Atsumu nods and sits on the floor. "Just feeling h-hot and weird." Atsumu says as he stands up and walks out slowly. Oikawa exist and sees everyone together. 

Kageyama was talking to Kuroo.   
"Welcome to the Mafia! I'm the second in command! You'll meet everyone else formally when we're not on the verge of death." Kuroo smiles and points to the back. 

"You want us to go from where we came from? Wouldn't that get us caught?" Atsumu steps in. 

"How about this I'll turn invisible and start the car while you guys figure a way out." Sakusa snatches a knife from Atsumu's garter belt. 

Iwaizumi agrees with the plan and they proceed. Sakusa left and everyone else looked around the building. Kuroo was still looking at the cameras. He was confused on why they haven't tried attacking yet. The agency members haven't even moved or even blinked...

The doors have been barricaded so much that only a big machine could bust the door open. 

Kuroo soon noticed that the security cameras where frozen. He also noticed a small ticking noice coming from the pile of dead bodies. 

He slowly approached them and kicked them out of the way to uncover a bomb that had two minutes left until it blew up. 

"Bomb! Go to the furthest exit!" Kuroo yells. Everyone runs down the hall. Kuroo was sure they'll make it to the exit in time but maybe not out. They had also covered that door up with object. 

As they got there everyone started digging and throwing stuff out the way until it was all clear. Iwaizumi backed up and kicked the door open. They ran out the building as soon as it exploded. Throwing them out even faster. 

Atsumu hit the ground and rolled to the grass. He managed to sit up and saw helicopters above them. 

"Guys I think it's time for us to run." Atsumu point up and starts sprinting once the light from the helicopter shines on him. 

Atsumu ran as fast as he could. He looked behind him to see everyone else not moving. He turns back around to bump into something. 

Slowly looking up to see someone in a mask holding a gun to his head.   
"Why do I aways get into these situations." He groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this was a lame chapter but next chapter Atsumu’s heat starts so stay tuned for Wednesday;)


	16. A pleasant surprise

Atsumu groans and activates his power creating an allusion of an army of people behind him holding guns. 

The man looks up in fear and runs away. Atsumu laughs until he was hit with another wave of heat. His legs where feeling a bit weak. 

He slowly makes his way to the car. Everyone else followed behind and got in. 

"I'm surprised it was easy to convince you to come with us." Kuroo says as he drove away. Kageyama looks out the window. 

"It's not like I have anything better to do." He mumbles. 

Iwaizumi was confused on where the guy came from and who he was. Oikawa filled him in But Iwaizumi refused to believe Oikawa because he's the type to lie. 

Atsumu was exhausted, it was probably from creating a big illusion or... he didn't want to think of the other possibility. 

He looked at Sakusa who was in the passenger seat with his eyes closed. He was currently using his powers to make the car invisible. He looked so serious and stiff. 

When they got back Atsumu went straight to bed. He didn't want to talk to anyone nor eat. You couldn't blame him though it was now 1 in the morning. He turns his fan on and flops on his bed. Slowly drifting to sleep. 

Everyone else decided to hang out in the meeting room. "So our boss isn't here right now. So for now you can sleep in a spare room and then we will tell you the rest of the details later." Kuroo smiles and rubs Kenma's head. 

"We should all head to bed, we've had a long night." He yawns.   
___________

The next morning Oikawa woke up pretty early. Everyone was still asleep so he quietly made his way to the kitchen. He took out some leftovers and warm them up. He was starving, he hadn’t eaten since yesterday afternoon. 

He looks out the window to see the beautiful blue sky until his phone suddenly rang. He quickly picks it up seeing it was Akaashi. 

"Hello?" Oikawa Answers.

"Ah Oikawa I was Calling everyone in the house but nobody answered." 

"Oh everyone is dead asleep." Oikawa chuckles. 

"Well if that's the case can you go to Atsumu's room and wake him up? I need to talk to him." Akaashi says in a serious tone. Not like he didn't have one in the first place. 

Oikawa makes his way to Atsumu's room and slowly opens the door to see Atsumu with a tail and ears curled up in a ball in bed. 

Oikawa stands there with his mouth wide open and closes the door quietly. 

"Why does Atsumu have tail and ears on?" Oikawa asks. 

"Ahaha!" Bokuto yells in the background. 

"Bokuto-San hush. This is a bit troublesome... we won't be there until tomorrow. Our flight was delayed." Akaashi sighs. 

"You remember how you owe me? Well this is what I need you to do." Akaashi tells Oikawa everything and warns him not to tell anyone or he would be decapitated. 

Oikawa didn't expect to spend his morning in a adult store. But he always shopped there so he got a nice discount. He quickly shoved stuff in a bag and bought it. 

He once again enters Atsumu's room to now see him naked and panting not to mention his boner. 

"O-Oikawa, you shouldn't be here!" Atsumu panics. 

"Don't worry idiot I was sent here by Akaashi. I know your situation." Oikawa digs in his bag and takes out gloves and a weird bottle. 

"What are you doing?" Atsumu asks. 

Oikawa turns around with his eyes glowing turquoise. Plant immediately grab onto Atsumu's wrist and ankles making him lay on his stomach. "Oikawa?" Atsumu looks at him with worried eyes. 

"Just think of me as your doctor!" Oikawa hops on the bed and makes Atsumu bend over rather than laying down. 

"The more you resist the tighter the plants get and the more they will try to hold you still!" Oikawa smiles.

Oikawa slowly presses his finger into Atsumu's ass hole. "S-stop! What are you doing?" Atsumu squirms. 

"I'm cleaning you. Do I need to tape your mouth shut?" Oikawa puts a second finger in. 

"Ah!"

"Okay now Im sticking the tip of this in and squeezing a substance in you." Oikawa presses it into the small hole and puts in the substance into Atsumu. 

Atsumu let's out a Yelp. It was really cold and a bit too much for him.   
"Is it that bad? Maybe Iv gotten use to it." Oikawa chuckles. 

"Y-you do this?" Atsumu's asks. 

"Of course I do! All bottoms do this." Oikawa smiles. 

"B-bottom? I'm not a bottom!" Atsumu yells. Luckily all the rooms Where sound proof. 

"Atsumu your half female. Your obviously a bottom. You just look so fun to mess with too." Oikawa runs his fingers down Atsumu's spine making him jolt up. 

They waited a few minutes until Oikawa brought out a container.   
"Release in here please!" Oikawa point at it. 

Atsumu hesitates. He was kind of embarrassed doing this but it's not like he could hold it in forever. He quickly did what he had to do. Looking away from embarrassment. 

"I know I'm the worst but even I can't make fun of you in this situation. This is something pretty serious. You know you could get pregnant if someone came in you right?" Oikawa starts collecting a few things. 

After Oikawa finished cleaning Atsumu up he left to go get Atsumu water because he said he was thirsty. 

Atsumu stayed in the same position contemplating his decision of joining the mafia. 

Suddenly he felt something weird go through his whole body. He winces and closes his eyes. When he opens them he felt a bit different. 

He started grinding on the bed desperate for some friction. Atsumu tried to stop himself but he couldn't. 

He slowly realized his female side was controlling him. 

Then a nock was heard at the door. Atsumu was thankful that Oikawa was quick. 

The door swung open with Sakusa at the entrance with Atsumu knife in his hand. 

Sakusa most likely came to return his dagger since he forgot to yesterday. They both starred at each other mouth wide open. 

"I- I'm sorry I'll be going now and pretend I didn't see anything." Sakusa says still staring at Atsumu.


	17. OmiKun~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S P I C Y

"D-don't go! Please help me." Atsumu blurts out. He tries getting up but the plants get tighter. 

Sakusa sighs and steps in, closing the door behind him. He grabs the plant and starts cutting it but It would quickly regrow. 

"Oikawa?" Sakusa asks as he rips off a leaf. Atsumu nods and looks down. He was kind of embarrassed but at least they where close so it wouldn't be that awkward would it? 

A shiver goes down Atsumu's spine making him wince. Sakusa quickly gets closer. "Hey dumb ass are you okay?" Sakusa lifts Atsumu's face up to look at him. 

Atsumu eyes where full of lust and glowed gold. "Omi kun, please help me~" Atsumu begins to grind on the bed again. Sakusa was confused, What was going on with this idiot?

Oikawa barges in the room and looks at Sakusa.   
"Shit." He mumbles. 

"Well now that you've seen him like this you have to help." Oikawa sits on the bed. He pats the empty space next to him telling Sakusa to sit down. 

He hesitates but does so.   
"Well as you can see Atsumu is in heat." Oikawa laughs nervously. 

"Heat? So the tail and ears aren't fake? Also why is he like this arnt there supplements for this?" Sakusa raises his eyebrow. 

"Yes heat, yes they're real, and their are but Akaashi and Bokuto are stuck in the U.S and won't be here till tomorrow with his meds. Iv been told to control his heat." Oikawa takes out a dildo out of a bag. 

Sakusa looks at Atsumu who had tears in his eyes. "Omi kun it hurts and I don't want that scary looking thing!" Atsumu looks at him. 

Sakusa sighs. "Let me deal with the rest. Just make sure to lock the door behind you." 

Oikawa smiles and skipped out the door way. "Good luck and have fun! Just not too much! Also don't get Atsumu pregnant or Akaashi will kill me" He winks as he closes the door shut. 

Sakusa walks to the bag Oikawa left and grabs a vibrator and lube. Luckily he was already wearing gloves so he didn't mind doing this. He turns to look at Atsumu. The plants that had him tied were now slowly going back to the pot in the room. Atsumu hasnt seem to realize this. He was still on all fours panting and rubbing himself on the bed. Sakusa gets on the bed and makes Atsumu get on his back.

"No! Omi, I want you to touch me~" Atsumu trembles. Sakusa grabs Atsumu's cock and presses the vibrator on it. Atsumu let out a load moan. His cock was already leaking with Precum.  
Sakusa then started pumping it creating more pleasure for the blonde.   
Atsumu quickly grabbed Sakusa hand making him look at Atsumu confused. 

Atsumu slowly climes on top of Sakusa and starts to unbutton his black shirt.   
"I want to see Omi kun feel good too." Atsumu goes down and unbuttons Sakusa pants. He quickly pops Sakusa dick out and looks at it amazed. It was huge compared to his. 

He places his lips on it and starts to suck on the tip. Sakusas grabs Atsumu by the head making him stop. "Atsumu we're not going to do it." Sakusa looks at him with a serious face. 

Atsumu pokes Sakusas cock.  
"Are you sure about that? Your dick looks so happy when it's getting attention." He says with a smile. 

Sakusa grabs Atsumu's large tail and pulls it back. Atsumu let out another moan. "Get on your knees then." Sakusa shoves Atsumu to the floor and he caresses his chin. 

Atsumu grabs it and shoves it in his mouth. He bobs his head up and down making loud noises that echo in the room.   
"Geez where did you learn how to suck?" Sakusa grabs Atsumu's by the hair and starts ramming his dick into his mouth. 

Atumus began gaging and choking it was music to Sakusa ears. Sakusa let out a few grunts but not loud enough to show that he was feeling good. 

Eventually he lets go of Atsumu's hair so he could breathe. As Atumus takes out the cock from his mouth out you could see the sting of Silva that connected them. He had drool all over his face. 

"Your such an adorable little whore." Sakusa whispered as he rubs Atumus fox ears. 

Sakusa grabs Atumu and lays him on the bed. "Be a goodboy and bend over, make sure to spread that ass of yours." Sakusa smacks Atsumu's behind. 

Atsumu lays on the bed waiting for Sakusas next request. Sakusa grabs the lube, squirts some of Atumus hole and his glove. 

He shoves a finger in Atsumu tight hole and began going in and out fast.   
Atsumu yelped from the feeling.   
"Only bitches yelp and bark. Is that what you are? Are you daddy's little bitch?" Sakusa sticks another finger into Atsumu. 

"Y-yes! I'm daddy's little bitch." Atsumu moans out.

Sakusa spread his fingers apart now scissoring him. "Such a good boy." Sakusa whispers into Atsumu ear in a low deep voice.  
"I'm gonna have to get you a leash and colar after this." 

Sakusa flips Atsumu over, he looks at Atsumu's dick amused. "Look at how needy you are, your so wet that your cock is still leaking." Sakusa smacks Atsumu's ass. 

Sakusa stands up and starts taking his clothes fully off since Atsumu just unbutton them sluggishly. He took off his black button up and black skinny jeans.

His body looked so pale and clean. His body was well built he had an amazing six pack to add on top of that. 

He pulled Atsumu closer to him and put the tip of his member on Atsumu's entrance. "You want it inside of you?" Sakusa asks as he taps his cock on Atumus ass. 

"Beg." 

Atsumu whines not wanting to do it. He was already embarrassed enough but he really wanted it. 

"Can you please put it in Omi Kun..." Atsumu looks at Sakusa. 

"I know you can do better." Sakusa smacks Atsumu's ass agian. It was now a pretty tinted pink. 

"Omi kun can you please put you cock inside my ass. I really want it, I nee-" before Atumu could finish his sentence Sakusa slams into Atsumu. 

He let out a loud moan, his eyes watered from the pleasure. Then he went in a normal pace. "Does it hurt?" Sakusa asks. 

Atsumu shakes his head "no I want more~" his voice quivered. 

Sakusa starts going in a faster pace. He knew they where going to be here for a long time so he might ass well exhaust Atumus as much as he can. 

Atsumu cries out Sakusas name. He felt so good. His cock was twitching, it was wanting more. Sakusa grabs Atsumu's cock and starts pumping it. He began squirming around and moaning nonstop. The walls where sound proof so they didn't have to worry about anyone hearing them. 

"I'm going to cum!" Atsumu threw his head back and let out a really loud moan. His cock splurted out so much cum that a bit got on Sakusas face. 

When Atsumu noticed this he crawled up to the taller boy and licked it off. 

"Alright let's go for round two." Sakusa pins Atumus on the bed. 

They went at it for 5 hours until Sakusa stoped from being so tired and fell asleep while Atsumu laid on the bed panting. His legs where shaking uncontrollably. 

"Omi kun... I like you. I really like you and I'm sorry you went through this." Atsumu's whispers and Curls up into a ball and hides his face with his tail. 

"I like you too Atsumu, don't worry about today I did it to help you." Sakusa moves Atumus tail out of the was so he could see his face. 

Sakusa leans in giving Atsumu a kiss and quietly says "Let's get some rest."


	18. Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SWALLOW THE FUCKING PILL

Sakusa woke up and looked at the time too see that it was now the next day. He sighs knowing he most likely ruined his sleep schedule once again. 

He turns to look at Atsumu who was asleep and also still in his fox form.   
Sakusa smiles and gets up to shower. 

He comes back to Atsumu still asleep. Sakusa looks at the clock to see that it was already late. He walks up to Atsumu and rubs his head until he's awake. 

"Good morning dumb ass let's go eat." Sakusa says as he put grabs some clothes from Atsumu's closet. 

Atsumu rubs his eyes until he shouts. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Atsumu grabs his ass. 

Sakusa turns around confused. 

"Omi kun my ass hurts!" Atsumu whines. Sakusa laughs. 

"I thought you said it didn't hurt last night." 

"It didn't!! I don't know why it's hurting now." Atsumu ears go down. 

Sakusa walks to the medical room and takes out some meds and brings water with him back to the room.

He hands him the medicine and opens up a cream. He makes Atsumu bend over so he could apply it. "You still need to shower so after this go and then come to the lunch room for breakfast." Sakusa puts the cap back on.

After a few minutes   
Atsumu hops out of bed soon collapsing onto the floor. "Haha I need help." Atsumu laughs nervously. Sakusa helps Atsumu up and walks him to the bathroom in the hall. 

He fills up the tub while Atsumu looked at Sakusas arms. They weren't skinny as he thought they where. They looked so perfect. Sakusa grabs Atsumu and places him in the tub. He rolled his sleeves up so the wouldn't get wet. Atsumu sits in the tub and splashes water onto Sakusas face. 

"I will throw a bucket of water at you while your asleep if you do that again." Sakusa pours water on Atsumu's head. 

"Yer no fun Omi-kun." Atsumu crosses his arms. Sakusa lets out a heavy puff and continues to wash Atsumu until he was all done.

Soon they where in the eating hall with everyone else. Oikawa was grinning the whole time knowing what had happened. 

"How was it?" Oikawa says as leaned back in his chair.

"Shut it Oikawa." Atsumu points a fork at him.

"Guys let's not start a fight first thing in the morning!" Yaku glares at them. 

Kuroo laughs and walks out with a plate of food to take to Kenma. Iwaizumi was too busy to even care since he was writing a report on the mission. 

Then the double doors busted open startling everyone. Sakusa was quick to grab Atsumu's hood and put it on his head to hide his ears. The tail wasn't a big deal since it was under the clothes. 

Bokuto walked in with Akaashi behind him and also a black cat. "We're back!!" Bokuto yells. 

Akaashi walks up to Atsumu and hands him a bag. "Sorry about the delay." Akaashi pats Atsumu's head and point to the hall. Atsumu quickly stood up and walked out with Akaashi. 

"How was yesterday? I'm hoping Oikawa took care of you and didn't let anything dumb happen." Akaashi was wearing a blue tie and a black trench coat. They must of done something else before coming here. 

"It went well and you could say Sakusa took care of me." Atsumu nervously laughs. 

Akaashi's eyes widen, he slams his hands on the wall with Atsumu under him. "You didn't get pregnant right?" Akaashi stares angrily. 

"Haha and what if I did?" Atsumu jokes but Akaashi didn't take it too fondly. 

"I didn't! I didn't! You don't have to worry about it." Atsumu reassures him. 

Akaashi takes out a water bottle and hands it to Atsumu. The blonde took out the bag that was given to him to reveal a pack of pills. He popped one out of the package and put it in his mouth. He tried passing it down his throat but spit it right out. Akaashi looked at him confused. 

"Ah sorry I don't know why I did that." Atsumu picked out another pill and tried it again. The same thing happened except this time Akaashi caught the pill. 

"What game are you playing now Miya." Akaashi glowered at him. 

"I-I don't know I'm really trying here." 

Akaashi tackles him to the floor and shoves the pill in Atsumu's mouth and covers it not letting him spit it out again. "Wow so your telling me the female kitsune of you really liked being dicked down by Sakusa that it won't even take the pill?" Akaashi chuckles. 

Atsumu could feel his face heat of of embarrassment. He couldn't even control his body anymore. Akaashi uncovered Atsumu's mouth and checked it he swallowed it. Which he hadn't. 

Akaashi stands up and put his foot on Atsumu so he wouldn't run away. He took his phone out and started calling someone. Atsumu tried squirming out of Akaashis foot but the more he tried the harder he stepped on him.

Sakusa opens the door and walks towards them. Both of them dragging Atsumu to his room. They threw Atsumu on the bed. "What are you guys doing huh?" Atsumu watched as Sakusa locks the door. 

"Don't worry about it." Sakusa says as he takes off Atsumu's clothes. "Ah! Sakusa s-stop Akaashi's here!" Atsumu panics. 

Sakusa looks at Akaashi and back down at Atsumu. He started kissing him from the neck down. "Omi kun s-stop! We shouldn't." 

"Do you not want to? But your cock is saying otherwise " Sakusa whispers in his ear as his hand grabs Atsumu hard cock. 

"You want me to cum in you? To get your pregnant?" Sakusa asks. 

Atsumu quivers under those words. "N-no!" He says as he nods at the same time. Sakusa chuckles. 

"But the kitsune part of you wants me to." Sakusa caresses Atsumu's cheek. 

Akaashi walks up to them, "how about if you take the pill Sakusa will come in you. Okay?" Akaashi hands the pill to Atsumu. 

Atsumu quickly took it and swollowed it. Then he looked at Sakusa. 

"I'll take my leave now." Akaashi says as he walks out.  
_________  
In the end sakusa didn't come where Atsumu wanted. Instead he got it in his mouth. 

They where now siting in the meeting room. Kageyama walked in last and closes the doors behind him. 

"Ah welcome to the mafia! My name is Bokuto you boss and this is my lovely wife Akaashi." Bokuto points at his boyfriend with his cane. 

"Iv heard. Thanks for the welcome."   
Kageyama takes a seat. 

"We have another mission!" Bokuto says as he slams a stack of paperwork Infront of Atsumu. The blonde groans knowing he knew he was going to read all of that. 

"What do you mean we?"Akaashi says raising his eyebrow. 

"Don't worry about it Atsumu will tell us when he comes up with a plan." Bokuto puts his legs on the table. 

"Also Kageyama. Me and Atsumu need to talk to you about something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might upload 3 times a week due to the fact that I’m still ahead of y’all and I’m writing the final chapters. 
> 
> I appreciate that you guys leave comments! They make my day <3


	19. Osamu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter!!!

"What about?" Kageyama crosses his arms. 

Bokuto signals everyone to leave except the people they needed. Kageyama took a seat Infront of Atsumu who had already started reading the papers. 

"Alright so we need you to do us a favor." Bokuto said as Akaashi handed him a glass of whiskey. 

Kageyama lifted up his eyebrow.   
"And what may that be?" He said not breaking eye contact. 

"I need you to erase someone's memories but that will happened during the mission we take." Bokuto laughs. 

Atsumu slowly puts his paper down.   
"What exactly are you up to? And why is there so much money for this mission?" 

Bokuto slams a folder down the table and lays back. Atsumu proceeds to grab it and open it. 

"There's a healer on the line. Do you know how hard those are to come by? The Agency is most likely to snatch that kid off the streets" Bokuto says as Atsumu looks at a picture of a boy with bright orange hair and a wide smile.

"Wow what a cutie." Atsumu laughs.  
Kageyama doesn't bother to look at the picture. He looks down to the floor in deep thought. 

"I'll do it if I get paid more then the rest of these people in the mission." He crosses his arms. 

Bokuto held his hand out   
"Deal." He said with a wide smile. 

As Kageyama left Atsumu gathered his things to take his leave. 

"Atsumu." Bokuto said in a stern voice   
The fox boy answers with a hum. 

"Your brother is back and went on a whole killing spree." Bokuto swirls the ice in his glass cup around. 

Atsumu stairs at the floor and takes a deep breath. 

"Sounds about right."

__________

Atsumu walked out the room and went straight to his room with the stack of papers. He enters to see Sakusa laying on his bed. 

"Omi kun!" Atsumu says to get the other boys attention. 

He sits up and receives the stack of papers from Atsumu. 

They both look through the paper work. It was just information on a small tangerine named Hinata and all the jobs and locations he's been at. 

"Jeez this guy has been all over Japan." Atsumu lays on Sakusa lap. 

"He's probably hopping from job to job. Right now he located in a strip club." Sakusa highlights the paper.

"Interesting so basically we are going on this mission in 2 days. So we have little time to plan." Atsumu runs his hand through his hair. 

"Are you okay? You look stressed." Sakusa tilts his head. 

"Yea just so much work to do in little time." Atsumu lies he was worried that his brother was on the loose once again. 

His brother was part of the agency. He was very well known for capturing or killing people with ability's who won't join the Agency. Atsumu has been running from his brother almost his whole life. If he ever got caught by him he would most likely kill him for betraying him. 

Soon they finished reviewing the paper work and figured out the plan.   
"Hey Omi kun I was wondering if you know since you said you like me too so like are a thing?" Atsumu says awkwardly. 

"Do you want us to be a thing?" Sakusa grabs Atsumu's chin and leaned in. 

"Y-yes." Atsumu stutters out as Sakusa presses his lips onto Atsumu's. 

"Now I can call you mine." Sakusas says as he stands up. He extended his hand to help Atsumu up. He accepts it and stands up next to him. 

"We can review the mission with everyone tomorrow afternoon. I want to take you to my favorite place." Sakusa says grabbing the keys from his pocket. 

30 minutes later  
"This is a horrible date." Atsumu pouts as he watches his boyfriends pick out the best cleaning products. 

"I never said this was a date." Sakusa puts the Lysol in the cart and keeps walking. 

"I thought you where taking me somewhere special!" 

"This is special. It's germ free." Sakusa says with a small smile admiring the Clorox container from afar.

_____________

"Hey you really need to stop." Suna says watching Osamu repeatedly smash someone's skull onto the wall. 

"Sorry I got out of hand again." Osamu says putting his tail and ears away. 

"You haven't been yourself ever since you got back from the U.S" Suna leans against the wall. 

"Yea I know Iv been over seas dealing with people with ability's I'm just happy to be back in Japan." He looks away. 

"Is it that or are you anxious being in the same territory as your brother." Suna puts his hand on the other boys shoulder. 

"He's a idiot, he should of joined the agency. Have y'all cracked down the location or at least caught someone?" 

"No we haven't found there location or caught anyone but we think we know where there going next." 

Osamu puts his gun back in its holster. Grabbing all of his belonging. Osamu was also a fox; a snow fox to be exact.  
White ears and a white tail. 

"I'll bring the dumb ass to the agency. Dead or alive."

Suna let's put a loud exhale and follows Osamu.


	20. New jobs

"Ok Kenma we have a meeting in a few minutes." Kuroo says as he walks into the room to see his boyfriend and Yaku. 

"Is that so? I guess we should start heading there" Yaku stands up from the rolling chair while dragging Kenma behind him. 

"What where you guys talking about?" Kuroo asks. 

"About all the exists and entrance of the club. We are going to meet up with Atsumu to plan this whole mission." Kenma yawns. 

"Yea from what we know it's gonna be a bit hard to sneak in so we are gonna have to go in through the entrance." Yaku looks at Kuroo. 

As they push the double doors they see everyone already there. They take a seat and wait on Bokuto. Soon the owl man walks in. "From what I know we need ID's. Who wants to do me a favor and get us fake ID's ?" Bokuto says as he holds a stack of cash. 

"Me and Iwachan will go." Oikawa says as he raises his hand. 

"Alright everyone else who has nothing to do for now go restock on amo and check weapons." Akaashi says as he appears from behind Bokuto. 

Everyone nods and they where dismissed. Everyone but Atsumu, Kenma, and Yaku left. 

Atsumu took out a small stack of papers and placed them on the table. 

"To sum it all up the healer is short and has bright orange hair. He has been jumping from job to job meaning we don't have much time till he goes to another one. If he does before we get to him we are gonna loose track of him."

Kenma nods and hands him a blue print of the club. It was one of the biggest clubs in Japan. 

"There's no way we can sneak in. It's really secured so we are going to have to go in through the entrance." Kenma points at the blueprint. 

"That's why Bokuto asked us to get fake ID's. We are thinking of going inside as customers." Yaku smiles. 

"I was also thinking that but we need to spilt up." Atsumu says as he waves a knife around. 

"Your right it's better to find him quickly. There's 3 different parts to the club." Someone says randomly. 

They all turn around to see Sakusa standing at the door. 

"And how do you know that? Do you know how hard it is to even get the blue prints to this place?!" Yaku glares at him. 

"Iv been there before with a friend. There's VIP room, standard and the restaurant." Sakusa sits next to Atsumu. 

"Okay we are splitting up but I would also like a few other of you guys to work for the place. I'm looking at you Atsumu also Oikawa and Akaashi." Yaku leans back in the seat. 

"Your crule." Atsumu crosses his arms. 

"It won't be that bad. You have to do it for the mission." Kenma sighs as he picks his phone up and dials a number. 

"Call Oikawa and Akaashi and tell them to meet up with me at 7." Kenma says. 

"Sure thing Kenma!" Says the person on the phone. You could clearly tell it was Kuroo by how loud he was. 

___________

Atsumu, Oikawa and Akaashi stood in the entrance of the club. It was a big black building with red tinted windows. They walked inside to see lights flashing. You could see the girls spinning on the polls from afar. They make there way into the back office and sat there for a interview. 

"Thanks you for coming we've been needing males this past month." A big man with a long brown beard and a top hat says. 

"Don't worry sir that's why we are here." Akaashi says.

"This is how it goes, every week there's a theme. Next week is maid week, all the males and females will be wearing maid dresses." 

"Pffft" Atsumu's spits out his drink as he heard him mention maid dresses. 

"Sorry sir he's just so excited! Atumu loves maid dresses!" Oikawa says as he smacks the back of Atsumu's head. 

"You guys will most likely be separated. There's VIP and standard. I will say be careful when your called to VIP, you actually have a choice to sign a contract that you do want to participate. Guys tend to get a bit more handsy in there. You'll see when you read the contract. The more your requested in that room the more money you get. Okay gals? Hope you don't mind if I call you that." 

"Get on his good side you idiots." Kenma speaks from the ear piece. 

"Yes Boss and of course we don't mind! what would you prefiere us to call you?" Oikawa says with a smile. 

"Just call me sir, any other's questions?" he laughs. 

Everyone shakes there heads. 

He hands them contracts and Atsumu signs it without reading it. 

"Very well, you start Monday! Cant wait to see all of you in dresses." He walks them out. 

Akaashi flirtatious waves at him as they leave and rolls his eyes when they break eye contact. 

"Wow we were hired on the spot." Atsumu says as he throws his resume in a trash can. 

"I mean we are a good looking group of guys, well only two of us are." Oikawa smirks. 

"Yer a piece of shit." Atsumu sighs. 

"Alright guys we have to be careful when we start work. Let's go buy supply's." Akaashi says as he gets in the driver seat. 

"I'll hit up my home girl! She's a stripper, she'll tell us the basic things we need." Oikawa says. 

They walk into a store and look at stockings and maid dresses. 

"Look guys it's a pretty teal one!" Oikawa says showing it to them. "I'm actually excited to wear this." 

"Yer the type to wear that during sex." Atsumu points at him. 

"Iv heard Sakusa likes cosplay in bed..." Oikawa averts his eye somewhere else. 

Atsumu stood there in shock. His tails slowly appearing behind him. Oikawa begins to crack up. 

"Not now guys let's just get this over with. Atsumu calm your horny self down." Akaashi says as he takes out Bokutos card to pay. 

"It's not my fault! It was Oikawa's!" Atsumu whines. 

"Ha loser." Oikawa laughs shoving Atumus tail back in. 

"Shut yer trap up before I tell Iwaizumi you where flirting with our club boss." 

"Fine you win." Oikawa sighs.


	21. The club

"Spin! Spin!" Yaku yells at the boy's who where in there maid costumes. It was currently there first day of work. Meaning the day of the mission. 

"Yer an idiot if you think we're going to do that." Atsumu says as Oikawa twirls in the background. 

"I thought yall where supposed to dress over there at the locker rooms." Kenma says. 

"We're late due to Oikawa taking so long so we will have no time. We have to get going now before we get fired on the spot." Akaashi sighs 

Soon they where at the club. It was currently 6pm so the sky was getting dark. You could see the red glowing windows from the club. As they walked in Akashi received a slap in the ass making him jump.   
"This is not in the club regulations!" Akaashi says as his eyes glow blue. Oikawa quickly grabbed his hand and quickly went to the back and put there bags in the locker and walked right out. 

"We have to keep calm and collected at all times we can't just murder someone like that now. Maybe later.." Oikawa smiles. 

"Gals you made it!" 

They turn around to see there boss with a wide smile.

"Sorry sir we’re late because I couldn't fit my stockings over my thighs! Only if you where there." Oikawa says with a sweet innocent face. 

"It's alright Oikawa, next time just come to me." He pats Oikawa on the head. 

"Y'all should get going! Remember only go to VIP when your called to!" There boss said. They quickly nodded and walked off. 

Atsumu decided to go to the standard area with Oikawa while Akaashi went to the restaurant part. 

"Luckily we practiced." Atsumu sighs as he grabs the poll. Tonight was girls and gays night. Meaning males and females will be preforming. Atsumu looked at the crowed to see men and woman standing there. 

Atsumu went on the pole and did what he knew. When he was practicing back in base he would hide from Sakusa because he would be so embarrassed if he ever saw him like that. 

Not that it was anything bad but he didn't think the role suited him. 

Oikawa was on the other side of the long stage doing his thing. He was really good at it. It made Atsumu think he did this on his free time. 

"Go upside down!" Someone in the crowed yelled. 

"Upside down?" Atsumu thought to himself. He lifted himself up the pole and went upside down making his dress go up. 

"Ahh" Atsumu panicked. Of course these perverted would say that. 

Atsumu looked into the crowed to make eye contact with someone that looked very familiar. Sakusa.

Atsumu face turned red and he quickly hopped of the poll. Quickly collecting the money and ran off. 

He went to the locker area and shoved his money in the locker. He took a seat and rested. 

"Are you okay? Need some water?"   
Someone said. 

Atsumu nodded and took his shoes off so there feet could breath. The heel where killing him. 

"Atsumu Your needed in the VIP room." 

Atsumu turned around to see a orange haired person with a water bottle.   
"Wait a minute your H-" before he could finish he was cut off. 

"You need to go now, unless your injured or have a creep out there looking for you." He pushes Atsumu out the door.

Atsumu makes his way to the room. At the entrance there where two big tall bodyguards. Atsumu slowly makes his way inside and enters to see Sakusa, Bokuto, and Kageyama. 

"Hello... who called me here?" Atsumu says pretending to not know them. 

"I did." Sakusa says as he curled his index finger repeatedly indicating him to come closer. 

"Ah what exactly am I supposed to do?" Atsumu says as he sits on Sakusas lap. 

"Did you not read the contract?" Sakusa whispers into his ear. 

"Umm.... no" Atsumu says as he scratched his head. 

Sakusa smacked Atsumu's ass and made him get on his knees. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. 

"W-what are you doing." Atsumu whisperes. 

Sakusa grabbed Atsumu's head and shoved it onto his cock.   
"You signed into prostitution." He said with a smirk.

"Well now that Atsumu's here we can talk about the plan. Iwaizumi is siting near the entrance of the club waiting for anyones who knows us so Kageyama can erase there memory. "  
Bokuto says as he took a sip from his drink. 

"We need to make it quick. Don't want anything getting in the way that meaning the Agency." Kageyama says as he walks out. 

Sakusa let's go of Atsumu's head making him gasp for air. 

"Now that I think about it we still haven't found the healer." Bokuto says. 

"I-I saw him!" Atsumu pants. 

Sakusa and Bokuto turn to look at him. "Why didn't you say anything." They said at the same time. 

"Well I had a cock in my mouth I couldn't speak!" Atsumu protested. 

"Look I'll go look for him again you guys stay here. If I need back up I'll call someone else. We can't all be together in one place or we'll look suspicious." Atsumu says as he walks out. 

"I'll call in Akaashi now!" Bokuto says with a smile. 

Atsumu runs down the hall looking everywhere but straight bumping into someone. 

"S-sorry I didn't see you..." Atsumu looks up to see his brother. 

"We'll look who it is. Big brother I never thought I would find you in such place, wearing such a thing. Now come with me and nobody will get hurt." Osamu says pulling out a small pocket knife. 

His white tail and ear appear. Making him look more intimidating. He waved the knife around as if it where some toy. 

Atsumu also makes his fox features appear and makes his eyes glow orange. 

Osamu let out a small chuckle as his eyes glowed grey. He made his nails appear longer and swiped his arm across Atsumu's face. Luckily he missed. 

The only difference between both of them was that Osamu had to scratch someone to make them see allusions but he was faster than his older brother. Atsumu could creat allusions whenever he wanted and could get pregnant. The last part wasn’t really helpfully in this situation


	22. Bamboo

Akaashi carried out a few plates of food before going to Check up on Oikawa. On his way he saw Kuroo and Kenma throwing money at a girl who was just talking to them. 

Iwaizumi was siting near the front entrance looking at people pass by. Yaku was looking like a kid in a room of middle aged men. 

Akaashi quickly picked up his pace before a short boy with orange hair tugged on his dress. 

"Ah you must be new! I have someone asking for you in the VIP room." He says. 

"Ah hello, yes I'm on my way but may I get your name?" Akaashi says trying to be friendly. 

"My name is Hinata! I'm the person who takes care of anyone backstage. If you ever get hurt or need lotion, clothes, medicine, you come to me!" He said with a cheerful voice. 

"Can we hang out for a bit?" Akaashi asks. 

"No time silly! You need to go to the VIP room!" 

"Well can you escort me over there? I'm kinda nervous." Akaashi says. 

"Sure thing!" 

____________

Oikawa got off of stage and went to roam around. He was tired of dancing so much. His feet where killing him. At least he had gotten enough money to spend this weekend. Suddenly he spotted Iwaizumi. 

"Iwa- I mean sir!! Would you like a lap dance from me?!" Oikawa yells. 

Iwaizumi looks back in disgust and turns around. Oikawas was not gonna have any of his attitude tonight. Before he could march up to him someone held him back. 

"Stop fooling around and look for the dam brat." Kageyama says. 

"I know dam well a newbie isn't telling me what to do." Oikawa growled.

"Shut it and do your work. I'm not trying to get caught you know." Kageyama rolled his eyes. 

Oikawa gets out of his grasp and walks off. He was right they had to get the mission that but he was never going to admit that. 

He quickly processed to walk around looking for there target. As he walked down the hall he had men whistle and cat call him. He took it as a compliment since he knew he was a true beauty. 

Suddenly he saw Akaashi off into the distance. "Akaashi San!" Oikawa yelled but the music was too loud. Before he could reach him he was grabbed by the arm. 

"Ah? Sorry mister but I have to go." Oikawa says trying to tug his arm back. He was big and buff. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"But I need you in the VIP room. Now"   
He pulled Oikawa to that direction. 

"Excuse me who told you I was free for that!" Oikawa protested. 

"I'm friends with the boss of this establishment. I'm sure he wouldn't mind who I pick." He said with a devilish grin. 

He was currently being dragged to the VIP rooms and every time he asked for help from someone they would turn away scared. 

Eventually they got there and as the curtain opened at the entrance his eyes turned wide as he saw Atsumu in full fox form and his brother across from him. 

Atsumu turns and makes eye contact with him but turn back around as if he didn't know him. Oikawa was in shock but it was nothing they could do for now. If he did say anything the agency will target Oikawa. 

Still being dragged into the room Oikawa was shoved to the floor as the man locket it. Quickly scrambling to his feet he looked around the room. Luck was on his side tonight. Potted plants where in the room and even better bamboo. 

Oikawa eyes glowed turquoise as he ran up to the man as grabbed his arm. The tallar man looked back and slammed Oikawa on the glass table making it shatter. 

He groaned and looked up to see the mans eyes glowing red.   
"You got to be kidding me." Oikawa muttered under his breath. 

Quickly making a swift motion with his fingers the plants grew in the room tying the mans arms together. 

He let out a loud laugh and snapped the plants in half as he broke free. 

"your going to be fun to torture!" He said with a menacing smile. 

"Sorry but I'm taken so no can do. You'll have to take me down first but I doubt that will happen." Oikawa said he gets up and spins in his dress. 

"It would be rude to not introduce myself to a fine maid. The name is Jason." He said as he punched his fists together making the picture frames shake on the walls. 

"I don't think I'll need to introduce myself you'll be dead anyways." Oikawa says sending a thick sharp bamboo into the mans chest.

Jason looked down and ripped out the bamboo that was stuffed in his chest. As he took it out you could see the gaping hole. He laughed and shoved tissue from a box inside the hole. 

Oikawa could tell this man was not right in the head. Which would probably make things a bit more fun. 

Jason's smile grew wider as he crouched down and charged. Slamming Oikawa into the wall and throwing him back into the floor. 

Quickly getting on top of Oikawa and grabbing a large glass pice. Oikawa let out a cry as Jason drags the glass deep into his thigh. Making a deep large cut. The blood dripped onto the floor. 

Oikawa made the plants grown even bigger making them wrap around Jason's neck strangling him. Unbothered he dragged Oikawa by the hair and slammed his head onto the floor full of glass repeatedly. At this point it was a fight to see who would survive long enough. 

He could feel the glass shards digging into his face. He was in so much pain that he was about to give up in any minute. 

He could see Jason's face Turing purple but that didn't stop him from trying to break Oikawa skull. 

Before Oikawa could die he decided to use the last of his energy for something else. He looked as Jason in the eyes and smiled. 

"Die You bitch." He chocked out. 

As he watched 5 bamboo plants go through Jason's body. He slowly let go of Oikawas head and opened his mouth as blood spilled out of it. His body moved up and down before falling onto Oikawas. 

Oikawa pushed him of immediately as he felt the bamboos poking his own stomach. He let out a shaky breath and walked to a mirror to see blood dripping down the right side of his face. He touched his face and felt small glass shards in his face. He turns his gaze Looking down to see his thigh with a horrible wound. 

"Maybe a break wouldn't hurt." He said as he collapsed.


	23. Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgivings!!!

Atsumu figured this would be hard due to the fact that they knew each theres power. They would know what's real if it was abnormal. He needed to creat something that was so real that even he would fall for it. 

But for now he had to do hand to hand combat. Atsumu quickly ran up and swinging his arm punching Osamu. 

"Jeez don't tell me you haven't been training lately. That was so weak and pathetic." Osamu said as he showed his bloody finger to Atumu. 

Atsumu felt a sting on the back of his neck. He rubbed his neck and looked as his hand to see blood. He was foolish to even think he can do hand to hand combat with his brother who was a trained professionally. 

"Good job Atsumu so what now? Your going to yell for help? You better keep quiet before I murder everyone here. I'm sure your not the only mafia member here." He said getting closer. 

Atsumu backed away thinking of what to do. But before he could his brother pulled a gun out to his chest. 

"Join the Agency and you won't be hurt. And if you don't... we'll Im pretty sure you can guess what will happen."

His brothers white tail waved around so elegantly as he waited for his response. 

"Yer an idiot if you think I would join you and your pathetic agen-" before Atsumu could finish Osamu pointed the gun down and shot his brothers right leg. 

Atsumu let out a muffled yell knowing well if he let out anything louder he would be in more trouble. 

"W-why?" Was the only thing he could manage to say. 

"You didn't give me the answer I want. You still have 3 limbs left so go on try again." 

Atsumu looked as his leg that was bleeding out. Falling to the floor as the pain of standing up was unbearable. 

"Osamu, can't you see your being brain washed for war? They don't see you as humans. They see you as weapons." Atsumu says as he grabs onto his brothers coat. 

Osamu kicked him in the face.   
"Shut the fuck up before I tie you to a pole and beat the shit out of you Infront of everyone." 

_____________

"Ah hold up supposedly we can't go there! That's weird." Hinata says as he listened to his radio. 

"Is that so? How about we just sit over there and wait till it's clear." Akaashi says as he makes his way to a table.   
quickly activating his power at the same time. 

"Your really cute." Akaashi grabs Hinata's chin. 

"Whoah! Your eyes are so blue!" Hinata says amazed. 

"W-what?" Akaashi said wide eyed confused. He was shocked, how is he not falling under his power? Maybe he had to try harder. 

"Are those some type of magical contacts?" The small boy points at his eyes. 

"You want to follow me to the back? We could have some fun back there." Akaashi says getting closer to the smaller boys face. 

"Oh yes! I have game boards back there and uno cards!!" He says excitedly. 

Akaashi left eye twitched from annoyance. How was this possible? This has never happened to him before. The only logical way this could even occur is...

"Do you know what sex is?" Akaashi raises his eye brow. 

"Huh? Of course it's when 2 people lay in bed together!" 

Akaashi let's out a sigh, "Jeez your so innocent how do you even work here?" 

"I'm always back stage, I help girls and guys get ready to go on stage. I used to be a waitress too." Hinata says grabbing Akaashi's hand and taking him to the back. 

All he had to do for now is protect the healer from anyone and wait till they get to see Bokuto. He didn't want to cause a scene. Since they couldnt go to the VIP room. 

They arrived and sat on a couch. If he's was so innocent and clueless did he even know he had powers? Akaashi looked around the room. His eyes landed on a open medkit. He looked inside to see a scalp in there. He grabbed it and made a deep cut into his arm. 

"Ah, Hinata it seem like I have cut my self." Akaashi says in the worst acting voice ever. 

"Whoah how did that even happen?" Hinata says pulling out a needle and thread. 

Akaashi shrugs and hands his arm to the orange haired boy. He watched as his small hands went to work. Taking the needle and pulling it thought the skin. Making sure to keep everything tight and clean. Hinata would ask if Akaashi was alright ever minute. Akaashi had experience 10x worst during his mafia career but he didn't need to know that. 

"Have you ever been touched down there by someone?" Akaashi says adverting his eyes down. 

"Ah? I mean no just myself of course but only if I need to." Hinata says.   
"Let me wrap it with a bandage but Promise me that you won't look or take it off until 2 week." Hinata says quickly putting it on. 

"Sure I'll try not too." Akaashi lies. 

When Hinata finished he went to get them some drinks. Meanwhile Akaashi ripped off the bandage. He looked down to see his pale skinny arm full of scars from past missions. He traced his finger where his scar was supposed to be. It was as if he was never hurt. 

"At least we know he's not that dumb." Akaashi says under his breath. 

Now he could ether befriend Hinata or make his experience enough sexual pleasure for him to use his power on him. It wouldn't hurt to have a bit of fun would it? But that would mean Akaashi would have to steal his innocence from him. He looked to adorable for that...Then again he looked adorable to have him under you. 

Hinata came back with juice and a wine cup. He placed them down and took a sip from his drink. Akaashi tilted his head to the side and looked at the small boy. He had eyebags and didn't look the best. He probably haven’t slept in a while. 

"When was the last time you slept?" Akaashi asks taking a drink from his cup. 

"Ah well 3 days ago! Iv been really busy and paranoid. Iv been feeling like Im being followed." Hinata looks down. 

The agency was probably following him around to figure out everything about him. Akaashi grabbed his wine cup and took a big sip and handed it to Hinata. 

"Take a sip it may help you fall asleep." Akaashi says. 

"I shouldn’t really be sleeping on the job." Hinata says refusing. 

"Hinata I care about you! We’re friends after all, right?" Akaashi says with puppy eyes. 

"F-friends? Of course we are! I’m so happy you think that."  
The boy grabs the cup and takes a drink from it. Soon making a sour face after. 

"How do people drink this?!" Hinata puts the drink down. 

"You should get some rest, I'll wake you up if anything happens." Akaashi says as they both lay on the couch. He intertwined his leg with Hinatas and pulls him closer to himself for safe keeping. All he needed to do now was keep his safe and asleep.


	24. Kuroo

"We haven't had a check up from Oikawa. Someone go look for him." Kuroo says looking at his watch. 

"We need to focus on getting our target." Kageyama says playing with his rings. 

"It's not that easy okay?! The boy is small as hell and this is a huge place." Kuroo argues. 

He was right though, it's been 3 hours and still no sight of him. Kuroo brought the radio to his mouth. 

"Has anyone caught sight of him yet?" Kuroo says annoyed. 

"He's currently napping while I play with his hair." Akaashi says through the radio. 

"What?!" Bokuto yells from the radio. 

"Make sure it's safe before I can bring him. Something doesn't feel right... I'll be back." Akaashi says leaving. 

Kuroo looks at Kageyama and gets up. "Follow me"

They walk around looking at each person. Looking for anyone that looks suspicious. Kuroos eyes landed on something all the way to the right side of the club. Kuroo grabbed Kageyamas shoulder and lead him over there. 

"Hello guys! What's going on?" Kuroo says with a smile. 

They all looked at them and turned back around ignoring them. 

"What is this idiot doing? If these are agency members there going to recognize me." Kageyama thought to himself. 

Kuroo pinched his arm.   
"What was that for?" He says. 

"I can read your mind idiot." Kuroo says as he looks back at the people. 

"Excuse me but I need to speak to one of you guys. My boss needs to check an ID." Kuroo says as he points at the wittiest one. 

The guy nods and follows them to the other side of the club anxiously. 

"I need you ID." Kuroo says with his hand out. The man smacks his teeth and hands it to him. 

Kuroo hands it to Kageyama who inspects it. It was a blue metallic color with a small logo of the agency. Kageyama hands it back but before the guy could leave Kuroo grabs there arm. Kageyama could see Kuroo's eyes turn a gold color. 

"We need you to tell us how long you plan to stay here because we have the whole place booked for later."Kageyama says. 

"D-don't worry about it we will leave soon" the guy says looking back up at them "wait arnt you that guy we where looking for? Jeez I gotta tell Osamu and the others about thi-" before he could finish thinking Kuroo punched him unconscious. 

"Erase his memories if you can or does he have to be awake for that?" Kuroo asks. 

Kageyama crouches down and puts his hand on his head. He closes his dark blue eyes and stands up again. 

"There's more of them here and there looking for the small boy. Also Osamu is here..." Kuroo says as he takes out his radio. 

"The agency is here I repeat the agency is here." Kuroo says 

"Atsumu come in." Kuroo say to check up on him. 

They stood there a few minutes filled white silence. 

"Bokuto when was the last time you saw him?" Kuroo asks. 

"Like a hour ago, I'll go look for him." Bokuto says.   
_________________

Bokuto gets up and grabs the handle to open the door. For some reason it wouldn't open though.

"Sakusa did you bring any weapons?" Bokuto asks 

The germaphobe shakes his head and starts looking around the room for anything to help them. 

"Oikawa come in." Bokuto says into the radio. But nothing was heard. 

"The agency must of gotten to them." Sakusa says as he tries kicking the door open. "I don't think this will be easy. That door is made out of thick steal. Not to mention it's sound proof. We probably could break it open but that would take a while." Sakusa yawns. 

Bokuto let's put a sigh. 

"Iwaizumi go meet up with Kuroo and Kageyama and take as many members of the agency down. Just please don't cause a scene." Bokuto rolls his eyes. 

"Kenma! You come here to!" Kuroo says. 

"No thank you I'll stay with Yaku." Kenma says over the radio. 

Bokuto looks at Sakusa. They haven't really talked while being in here they where more like falling asleep. He couldn't blame him though he's been taking care of Atsumu during his heat, must be very tiresome. Also Atsumu is a whole problem himself in general who managed to always get himself into some trouble. 

"How are you and Atsumu doing?" Bokuto asks. 

"We are doing well he just need to be more hygienic and it will be a splendid relationship." Sakusa plays with his chest harness.

"Ah what does he do?" 

"He likes to groom himself a lot and when he thinks I'm not looking he uses his tongue. It's alright though he's very playful and curious. Just like a normal fox." Sakusa says with a small smile. 

"Oh jeez you must of done your research then. So.... are you thinking of getting him pregnant?" Bokuto says with a devilish grin. 

"H-huh? No, maybe? I don't know I haven't really thought about it too much. It came across my mind but it would be a bad idea. Our jobs are to dangerous to have a kid. I do want to have one but I'll leave that to the future." Sakusa avoids eye contact. 

"You know me and Akaashi are looking to adopt soon. We're getting old and I think it's time. I think it would be cute if both of our kids became friends." Bokuto says as he saw Sakusa blush. 

"I'll talk to Atsumu about it later, that's if he's not dead." Sakusa gives another hard kick to the door. It nearly left a dent but they where getting somewhere. Bokuto tried pulling the handle again but it still wouldn't budge. 

"We need to get out quickly before anyone else gets in trouble." Sakusa says shoving a small pice of wood from the couch he torn apart. He slowly started to open it but nothing. Instead it snapped in half and left them weaponless. 

"Your telling me that you didn't bring anything else? Your our boss! You should be the one that's most prepared for this. You've worked longer in this job than any of us!" Sakusa says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I haven't been in one of these in so long! You can't blame me!"


	25. Mom ?

Atsumu winced as the pain shot up in his leg. "Whats the point of all of this? Why do you care so much about me joining the agency?!" Atsumu yells. 

Osamu looks up to see if anyone was coming. "Atsumu Your an idiot, mother would hate to see us like this you know. Me and you fighting. It reminds me of when we where young. Mother would always scold us for fighting. So just join me. So we can stop fighting." Osamu says as he plays with his gun. 

"So what's your answer yes or no?" Osamu says as he points the gun to Atumus left arm. 

"You know it's not that hard to just say yes. What do you lose? Your already losing your limbs by not joining." He smirks.

Atumu didn't even say a word. He glared at his brother not wanting to show weakness. 

"You look great in a dress. I don't Think I could pull it off, even though we look the same. You do have a hickey on your neck though. Your seeing someone?" Osamu asks. 

Atsumu quickly covered his neck and looked away. "It's none of your business." 

"You never liked telling me anything. Well let me tell you about me since we haven't seen each other in such a long time. It will also give you time to think about your answer well." Osamu says as he squats next to his brother.

"Iv met this guy and I think I'm in love. I'm not sure if he likes me back, he's kinda cold. I never thought I would find someone but here I am!" He laughs. 

"I can tell you have a boyfriend. What other guy would have hickeys in there inner thighs." Osamu says as he flips Atsumu's dress up. 

"Yer an idiot." Atsumu's mumbles Pushing his dress back down 

"Why can't you tell me about him big brother? I want to meet him, I want to see what my brother fell for." Osamu pouts. 

"You really think ima introduced you to him? No way in hell, you would try murdering him. " Atsumu says as he try's getting up. 

Osamu quickly stands up and kicks him back down. He's sighs and stands in front of him. "Why do you keep trying? You think you can beat me?" He laughs. "Iv worked overseas with worst people in the US. I'm just going easy on you because your my brother." 

"So what's your answer?" 

__________

Hinata snored under Akaashi while he was listens to people bickering over the radio.

"He's currently napping while I play with his hair." Akaashi says.

"What?!" Bokuto yells. 

Then the curten from the far left moved. 

"Make sure it's safe before I can bring him. Something doesn't feel right... I'll be back." Akaashi says as he grabs the scissors from the table. Slowly removing himself from Hinata to not wake him from his slumber. 

Akaashi stood up getting closer to where he saw movement and stood there staring at the spot. He twirled the scissors around his finger and threw them at the direction he saw movement in. There was a loud splat sound and a man fell to him knees crying. Grabbing the scissors and ripping it out of his eye as he held his face. "My fucking eye!" He yelled. Akaashi had to remove him or silence him before anything else happened. 

"W-what are you doing?!" Akaashi heard from behind him. Slowly Turing around to see Hinata standing behind him slowly backing away. 

"Ah it's okay I won't hurt you, I'm here to protect you okay?" Akaashi says with a small smile, eyes closed. When he opened them back up the boy was gone. 

"Tch I should of jerked him off or fucked him so I could use me ability on him." Akaashi says as he locked the back area doors off. He couldn't let anyone see the mess in there that would cause havoc. 

He looked around to see is there was any sight of him but nothing. He sighs and starts looking for him.   
—————-  
"What's your answer?" Osamu asks again. 

"N-no." Atsumu says as he spits on his brother. 

"Your a brat." Osamu says shooting his brothers arm. Atsumu yells again but before he could open his eyes from the pain there was a high pitch scream. 

Osamu turns around to see there mother standing there horrified.   
"W-what are you doing?!" She yells as tears fall down her cheeks. 

"Mom..." he says looking back at Atsumu who looked like he had passed out from blood loss. He looks back at his mom. Who looked mortified. 

"Don't worry mama this is for the best." She took a step forward reaching her hand for Atsumu but quickly backed away. 

"Y-your a monster! What did you do to your brother!" She cried. 

Osamu felt hurt. The last time he heard that was when he had to kill a child Infront of his mother because he refused to join the Agency. Is that how momma sees him? As a monster?

"Mama please you don't understand. I'm doing good! This is my job." Osamu says with a smile. 

His mom started sobbing. "Your a psychopath! A murder! Your not my son." 

Osamu froze, he didn't want his mother to see him this way. Not her out of everyone. "Please forgive me." He said as a tear rolled on his cheek. He got closer to her but she would step back each time. 

"Mom I'm sorry... I'm really sorry please forgive me." He says trying to grab her face. Until they reached the end of the hall. The bodyguards where no longer there so it was just him and her. 

He tried to grab her one last time and as he did his hand went through her. He stood there in shock processing what he just saw. He turned around to see Atsumu running towards him. Before he could figure anything out he was pushed of the the balcony that was outside the VIP hall. 

Atumu looked down to see his brother laying on the floor as Kuroo and Kageyama grabbed him. Atumu then dragged himself back and opened the door Sakusa and Bokuto where in. 

As he did he saw them dismantling a couch even more. 

"Atsumu!" Sakusa said quickly grabbing him. "Are you okay?" Sakusa said quickly picking him up bridal style. 

"I just wanna sleep." Atumu sighs laying his head on the crook of Sakusas neck. 

"He's loosing too much blood. Wrap anything around his wound and let's get out of here. Everyone else look for Oikawa and Akaashi." Bokuto says but before they would leave they see a small boy running down the hall. 

He passed them and reached the end of the hall quickly opening another room. Another scream was heard and the small boy tried running out the door but tripped. Akaashi ran towards that direction with Iwaizumi behind him. 

Hinata started yelling louder but stopped as he noticed so many people surrounding him. 

But he made eye contact with a tall guy in a navy blue suit and dark blue eyes. Hinata stared in Aw. 

"Are you my soulmate?" He says 

"What?" Kageyama says 

"If you come with us you can have him." Yaku says as he points Kageyama. 

"Okay!" Hinata agrees and basically laches himself onto Kageyama by holding his sleeve. Kageyama looks at everyone with a confused face but everyone ignores him and goes into the room. Iwaizumi quickly grabbed Oikawa. 

"Hey kid." Iwaizumi says. 

"I'm not a kid I'm 19" Hinata pouts. 

"Can you help heal these two? We would greatly appreciate it." He says as he looks at Oikawa. He was peacefully sleeping. 

Hinata nods. 

"Let's go back to base and do it there. We have a medical room on the 3rd floor." Bokuto says as he hold his hand out. 

"Welcome to the team."

"Hold up that's all it took to join the team? Looking at some guy's face that you don't even know? " Sakusa says standing there with Atsumu asleep in his arms. 

"Don't question it." Akaashi says as he leads everyone to the exit. On there way back the building was empty and dead people where on the floor.

"What happened to not causing a Scene?" Bokuto glares at them. 

"Sometimes things arnt easy." Kuroo crosses his arms.


	26. Wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I was at schools taking finals!!

Sakusa walks into the meeting room all eyes on him and Iwaizumi since there partners where currently hospitalized. 

"So...we are here to see if we completed what we needed and if there where any mistakes." Akaashi says as his black cat rubs itself against his leg. 

"Kageyama did you erase that guy's memory?" Bokuto asks. 

"Yes I erased everyone's, even Osamu. He will no longer remember he has a brother." Kageyama says looking away since Hinata was hugging his arm. 

"But won't his mother tell him he has a brother?" Yaku questions. 

"Mrs. Miya is no longer here, she passed a few years ago. From what we know Osamu has physiological issues and refuses to believe she's dead." Kenma speaks up. 

Sakusa stared at the floor as all of this new information came in. He didn't have the energy to ask questions or to speak. 

"Hinata how are our boys?" Bokuto asks with a weak smile. 

"Ah! There doing okay! Sakusa, Iwaizumi, you guys can come by and see them. Atsumu should be out in a few days with my powers. I believe Oikawa will take a bit longer. " Hinata says with a smile. 

Iwaizumi nods and stands up to take his leave. Hinata hops out of his seat and follows him. It's been a day and he's gotten settled in. Everyone was really nice to him and offered him things. But he spends most of his time with Kageyama. 

As soon as the meeting ends he walk to the medic room to see Hinata putting stuff away. "Hey, I'm here to see a very annoying boy I call my lover." Sakusa says.

Hinata guides him behind a curten where Atsumu was peacefully resting full fox form. He slowly approaches Atsumu and lays in bed next to him. Sakusa played with Atsumu's ears as he noticed that they would twitch sometimes if they where grabbed. He would be cruel and stick his finger in there to see if he would jolt up but it would be better if gets more rest. Sakusa smiles and leans into his ear   
"I want us to be something, something better than we are now. I want you to be my husband. So wake up soon for me." Sakusa whispers in his ear giving his a kiss on the forehead.   
________

Iwaizumi sat in a chair staring at Oikawa. He had received a head concussion and other things that could worsen if not taken care of. When he got here Hinata had sat him down and told him some bad news. Iwaizumi traced his finger on Oikawas thigh stitch's. 

"I was so dumb. I should of kept an eye on you. I should of been a better boyfriend." Iwaizumi held Oikawas hand. 

"It's all my fault. You could potentially not wake up." Tears began to stream down his face. 

"You would probably say something stupid like "oh you'll be just fine without me." But I won't be fine without you. I need you dumb ass. I need you to be strong and fight for your life. Fight so you can see me again. Please don't leave me." Iwaizumi sobbed.   
________

The next morning Hinata entered the medic room to see all 3 of the boys asleep. 

"Good morning Atsumu." Hinata says with a warm smile. 

Atsumu smiled back as he rubbed Sakusas head. He had woken up a few hours ago and noticed the sleeping boy next to him who was freezing. Atsumu had used his fluffy tail to keep him warm. 

"I'll heal you up one more time and I think you'll be good to go. I'll try not waking up Sakusa." Hinata says as he put his hands above Atumus leg. It felt a bit tingily but as soon as he was fine he could move his leg with no pain. Same thing as his arm. 

Sakusa began to stir and perked his head up to see Atsumu looking at him.

"Atsumu? Why you little idiot why didn't you wake me up?" Sakusa said rubbing Atsumu's head aggressively.

"Ow! Ow! Omi kun that hurts! I didn't want to wake you up okay? You had eyebags and you looked so adorable sleeping" he says in a quiet tone. 

Sakusa gave him a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. "I'm so happy your awake. Let's have sex." Sakusa says kissing Atsumu up and down. 

"H-hold up! I just woke up Omikun! I still feel very weak and need more rest to get my strength back." Atsumu says laughing nervously. 

"Alright dumb ass maybe later okay? I'll be back ima go get you breakfast. Hinata come with me so you can show me what's best." 

Hinata nods and follows Sakusa outside. "Your two dating? That's cute! I can't wait for Kageyama to ask me out!" Hinata says skipping down the hall. 

"You really like him huh?" Sakusa says going upstairs. 

"Yea for the short time Iv known him he's very nice but apprehensive. He seems very lonely though." Hinata says as they got to the kitchen. 

"Yea he doesn't talk much, your actually the only person I see him talk to the most." Sakusa replies 

"Get oatmeal and some carrots. Also get yourself something too." Hinata says as he goes to the fridge and pulls out two sandwiches. 

"How's Oikawa?" Sakusa asks as he got the oatmeal ready. 

"I'm afraid that he's gonna end up brain dead. I'm not strong enough to heal something like that. There's always hope though." Hinata smiles sadly. 

"Let's say he ends up brain dead then what happens?" Sakusa leans on the counter. 

"We ask Iwaizumi what he thinks it's best. Keeping him on live support or pulling the plug. But I also need to remind him that he has to think of what Oikawa would want. I doubt anyone would want to be a body that isn't capable of anything forever." Hinata looks down.   
"Let's go take the food." 

Sakusa nods and goes downstairs back to the medic room where Atsumu was trying to stand up. Sakusa quickly puts the food down and rushes to him.   
Atumus wobbles but is soon grabbed by Sakusa. 

"What happened on getting your strength back." Sakusa puts Atumus back in the bed. 

"Errr I don't know" Atsumu says with a goofy smile. As Sakusa sat on Atsumu's bed to feed him Hinata went to the other side. 

"Iwaizumi" he said softly handing him a sandwich for him to eat. Iwaizumi slowly looks up at him and looks at the food. He received it and put it on the side table. Hinata noticed that his eyes where so puffy and red. 

"Have you been crying all night?" Hinata asks 

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa saying no words. He looked pretty devastated. 

Hinata pulled a chair and sat down next to him. "I don't really know Oikawa would you mind telling me about him?" Hinata asks so he could maybe easing up the atmosphere and to forget about the negative stuff. 

"He's a dumb idiot who somehow lightens up the mood no matter the situation. He cares for people but suck at showing it. He believes in anyone and brings the best out of everyone. He's a great cook." Tears start rolling down his cheek. "He's very creative when it comes to anything and he loves to complain. We know each other since we where small and he calls me Iwa-Chan." He says the last part with a big sob.

"He would totally be making fun of me right now and tell me that in such a big softy. He would be hugging me tight and kissing my cheek." He said griping the bed sheets. 

"Oikawa please wake up you dumb ass." Iwaizumi yells holding his boyfriends hand.


	27. Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help coming up with kinky stuff for the final chapter!! 😩helppp

Iwaizumi ended up falling asleep on his chair while holding Oikawas hand. 

Atsumu peered through the curtain to see how they where both doing and quickly made his way back to see Sakusa looking at him. With his arms crossed. 

"Sorry I was just curious how they was doing." Atsumu says hiding behind his tail. Sakusa grabs his arm and pulls him to him giving him a hug. 

"Working in a mafia means risking your life. Many people get injured and die in this job. You should give them there privacy. You'll see Oikawa in his funeral." Sakusa says burying his face in Atsumu's hair and fox ears. 

Atsumu froze shocked.   
"W-what do you mean I'll see him at his funeral." 

Sakusa hugged him tighter.   
"Shh let me just hug you for a bit more longer. I'm just happy that your not in that state." 

Atsumu wrapped his arms slowly around his boyfriends neck. They stood there for what seem forever.

"Hinata says your free to go." Sakusa finally says letting go of him. Atsumu nods and makes his way to the exit still trying to process what Sakusa said. 

As much as him and Oikawa hated each others guts he was still sad. How could this be possible? Oikawa was the last person who he thought would end up in a hospital. 

Soon he was back in his room plopping himself onto his bed. Oh how he misses his soft warm sheets.  
Sakusa laid next to him playing with his tail. "Sex..." he mumbles. 

"I just got out of the infirmary!" Atsumu wacks him in the face with his tail.

"Do you think Iwaizumi will pull through?" Atsumu watches Sakusa struggling to get the tail out of his face. 

Sakusa leans in and gives him a peck.   
"I don't know."  
_________  
Kageyama cleaned his room a bit since Hinata would just leave his stuff everywhere to run to the medic room. He would say that he supposedly had no time for it. 

He has been clinging onto Kageyama since day one. He wouldn't even sleep on his own bed he would hop on Kageyamas and cuddle with his arm. 

Kageyama was alright with it though since it was getting cold and all. He likes to ask unnecessary questions in bed though. 

Kageyama heard a small knock at the door. He opens the door to see Hinata standing there with his arms spread out. 

"Kageyama!!!" Hinata runs in and gives him a tight hug. 

"G-get off." Kageyama pushed him away slowly. 

"Where are you of to?" Hinata says taking his coat off. 

"Ima get something to eat, do you want to come?..." Kageyama says grabbing the keys of the shelf. 

He had asked Akaashi to borrow his car hours ago in advance to ask Hinata this exact question. Hinata was growing on him the longer they hanged out, he was bringing to find it quiet adorable every time Hinata said he was his soulmate. 

"Really?! I would love too!!" Hinata says jumping up and down. He runs to his closet to find something to wear but nothing. 

"Why haven't you bought any clothes yet dumb ass." Kageyama says throwing Hinata one of his hoodies. 

He quickly put on the oversized hoodie and ran behind Kageyama. 

"I don’t have time to!"

Soon they where at a small sandwich shop near by. Hinata looked at the menu to see adorable shaped sandwiches. 

"I already ordered them a while ago." Kageyama says as he goes up to a lady that then hands him a box. They walk back to the car. 

"I thought we where going to eat out!" Hinata pouts. 

"I think you forgot that your supposed to be at the base at all times. You can't defend yourself and Oikawa still needs you." Kageyama gets in the car with Hinata and opens the box. 

He takes out one sandwich shaped as a heart. Slowly handing it to Hinata while looking away. 

"W-what?! For me?" Hinata says looking at the sandwich amazed. It was so adorable and looked very delicious. He took a small bite out of it and looked outside the window. 

"So Iv heard you arnt that bright." Kageyama says trying to make conversation which he wasn't the best at. 

"What?" Hinata says with a frustrated look.

"Never mind." When they got back Hinata had already finshed his food.   
They go back into the building together. 

"I have to go check up on my supplies back in my office. I'll see you later!" Hinata waved as he walked upstairs. Before he could make it to the door he heard someone call out his name. It was Bokuto. 

"Yes sir?" Hinata asks. 

"I need to talk to you about something." Bokuto says as he curled his index finger signaling Hinata to follow him. They made it to the entertainment room downstairs at the drinking bar.

"Soo what did you want to talk about." Hinata says swinging his feet since his feet didn't touch the floor. 

Bokuto watched as Akaashi made him a drink. "About the room sharing. Sakusa will be sharing a room with Atumu so if you like we can move you to his old room." Bokuto says handing Hinata a drink. 

"Sorry I don't drink, also I like sharing a room with Kageyama! He's so cool to be around." Hinata says. 

"You must really like him huh? He's basically a newbie like you. He joined not too long ago." Bokuto takes the whole drink down. 

Akaashi looked at the two boys talk from a distance not making any noise so he could listen to there conversation. He was still very annoyed about what happed a few days ago. He couldn't use his ability on Hinata which made him a bit annoyed. He looked at the small boys body up and down until he noticed something. 

"Um Bokuto-San I have to go." Hinata says hopping off the chair. 

"Is that so? What's the emergency?" Bokuto raises his eyebrow. 

Hinata points down at his boner. 

"...random..?" Bokuto asks. 

Hinata nods slowly and begins walking away. 

"You know if you have a boner you can ask the person you like or that you’re most interested in to help you with that right?" Bokuto says teasingly knowing he would go straight to Kageyama. 

"I'll help." Akaashi says as he puts a whiskey bottle down. Bokuto spits his drink out and watches Akaashi approach Hinata. This was Akaashi’s chance to have the upper hand on this clueless boy.

"Akaashi I rather not watch you do that. I rather watch you do it with Atsumu, It feels very wrong for you to take Hinatas Innocence." Bokuto says pointing his cane to Akaashi. 

Akaashi sighs and backs away. He didn't find it fair that Bokuto stoped him from doing what he wanted.   
"Remember who you take orders from." Bokuto says with a smile knowing Akaashi would be mad later.   
"Now go on Hinata go look for Kageyama." 

Hinata shuffled his feet slowly to the door way nervously. He didn't know what was going to happen and he's never seen Akaashi so irritated before.   
__________________  
Akaashi watched as Hinata left and turned around to look at Bokuto. "Don't you have anything to say to me?" Bokuto says with a amused face. 

"I- I'm sorry." Akaashi says looking away. Bokuto Approaches his lover and grabs his hand. "You know what happened last time you tried taking a guy's virginity. Learn from your mistakes." Bokuto says brining Akaashi's hand towards his lips and kissing his boyfriends prosthetic fingers. 

"I doubt he’s going to chop my fingers off, it’s Hinata for crying out loud." Akaashi pinches the bridge of his nose. 

Akaashi remembered everything vividly. It was when he was new to the mafia, he had already met Bokuto a while ago. They where at a party and he saw how everyone was flirting with his boss. It kinda made his feel jealous so he approached this other guy with gray hair. His name was Suga, he had a small mole under his eye. Hoping to making Bokuto feel something. They talked for a bit and Akaashi tried using his ability on the guy but it didn't work. So he decided to just flirt with the man and take him to one of the door from the back. When they got inside to the room Akaashi was hit in the head with a vase. The music was too loud for anyone to hear and Akaashi was knocked out. 

When he woke up he was tired from a chair. He looked around to see The guy infront of him with a sweet smile. 

"You should join the Agency! We offer many things over there." Suga says. 

Akaashi knew he was fucked when he mentioned the Agency. Akaashi tried to break free but the restrains where too hard to get out of. 

"What's your answer?" He asks again. 

"N-no..." Akaashi says as he watched the guys sweet smile turn upside down. He walked towards Akaashi and pulled a sharp knife out slamming it down on Akaashis fingers. 

Akaashi let out a piercing cry from pain. He watched as his fingers fell off and blood started going everywhere. He looked up to see him going for his other hand but before he could a loud crash was heard. They both turn around to see Bokuto and other men behind him. When Akaashi looked back the guy was gone. 

Bokuto ran up to Akaashi and took the restrains off quickly covering Akaashi hand with his coat and carrying the crying boy out to the car. A lot has changed from back then. 

Akaashi hugged Bokuto and buried his face into his neck. "Wanna go take a bath?" Bokuto asks. 

Akaashi hums in response.


	28. Oikawa

Hinata walked downstairs slowly making his way to his room. Peering his head around the corner as he saw Kageyama doing paper work. From what he knew they where going to transport a few things to someone else and they needed to sign a contract. 

Hinata stepped inside and sat on Kageyamas bed. 

"Did you check on Oikawa yet? How is he doing?" Kageyama asks not taking his eyes away from the paper. 

"Oh no I forgot about that! I have to g-" before Hinata could finish his sentence he remembered why he was here. He turned back around to look at the taller boy. 

"Kageyama...." Hinata says shyly. 

"Why is it? It's not like you to get all quiet and shy." Kageyama looks up slowly to make eye contact with Hinata. 

"Bokuto told me that when you have a boner you can go to someone for help... I need your help." Hinata says. 

Kageyama averted his eyes slowly down Hinatas body to see it standing out loud and proudly. Kageyama looks back at Hinata who was blushing. 

"I-iv never had anyone touch me there before s-so please be gental!" Hinata yells. 

"Hey dumb ass don't say that out loud. Sure I'll help you, come here." Kageyama pats his lap. 

Hinata cooperates and sits on his lap. Waiting for Kageyama lead. The tall boy popped the button off the smaller ones pants and took out the bulge. 

If Kageyama was asked to guess the size of Hinatas shaft it would be 4 inches in a half. He felt Hinatas hands shaking on his shoulders. 

"Calm down dumb ass I'm not going to eat you. If it's too uncomfortable tell me so I can stop." Kageyama says as he proceeded to jerk Hinata off slowly. 

"Ah wait ah!" Hinata squirms. 

"What is it?" Kageyama stops. 

"I feel something under me." Hinata says looking down at Kageyamas pants. "Wait are you hard too?" Hinata says surprised. 

"Yea, whatever let's continue." Kageyama proceeds his movement before Hinata stops him again. "You have to do it too now. Let me do it for you." Hinata says quickly taking the other ones bulge out. His small hands wrapped around Kageyamas shaft Just how Kageyama had his hands on Hinatas. 

Hinata started going up and down but he wasn't really doing it right. "You know what just let me do the work." Kageyama says grabbing his own and Hinatas bulges. 

Kageyama started jerking both of them off. Hinata let out small pants and noises trying to not make too much noise. The blue eyed boy fasten up his pace making the small boy squirm. "Stop moving your making it difficult to do this." Kageyama says holding Hinata's waist down so he could stay still. 

"I-It's hard" Hinata says as he moaned.   
"I feel weird," Hinata bites his lip. 

Kageyama took it as a sign that he was about to bust so he went even faster. Hinata looked at Kageyama wide eyed as the sensation was too much for him. In the end both of them came and Hinata placed his head on Kageyama shoulder exhausted. 

"You alright ?" Kageyama asks 

"Yea it was just overwhelming. Ah i have to check up on Oikawa." Hinata says putting his clothes back on. "Thanks for the help." He says with a smile as he walks out. 

Kageyama sat there in awe and turned back around to see that the idiot left his coat. He sighs and fixes himself up and grabs the coat. 

As he walks his way there he sees Iwaizumi standing outside crying his eyes out. Kageyama stood there for a few seconds contemplating what he should do. "Are you good?" Kageyama asks but he received no response just sobs. 

Atsumu appeared out of no where and looked at him with a soft smile. Then giving Iwaizumi a hug. "It's okay, you'll be okay." Atsumu rubbed his back. Kuroo also appeared behind them holding a few papers. He walked passed them into the room. Kageyama decided to also follow inside. As he entered he saw them covering up Oikawas body in a white sheet. 

Kageyama stood there shocked. It couldn't possibly be that he had died...

He approached Hinata and handed him his coat. 

"Oh thanks." Hinata said as he also grabbed the papers Kuroo was giving him. "Well I guess that's it for today." Hinata started cleaning up. 

"Kuroo tell Iwaizumi he can come in now." Kuroo nodded and went to get him. 

"So that's it? He's just dead and your acting so casual?" Kageyama says. 

Hinata looks at Oikawas direction and sighs, "yea." Hinata sits in his rolling chair watching Iwaizumi walk in. 

Iwaizumi placed his hand on the body's head. "I love you dumb ass." 

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Oikawa says siting up quickly trying to scare him. Iwaizumi grabbed the IV Pole and wacked Oikawa off the bed with it.   
"AH! Iwachan that hurt! Please! Mercy!!" Oikawa cried. 

"You don't deserve mercy." Iwaizumi said swinging the pole to hit him with it again. 

"Hey thats expensive! Bokuto will kill you guys if you break it!" Hinata says trying to stop them. 

Iwaizumi let out a shaky breath and dragged Oikawa outside. 

"So he was never dead?" Kageyama asks. 

"No while everyone was gone and I was here on my own he told me to pretend he was dead as a prank. I refused because that's cruel but he said that he would give me some tips on how to get you to like me more ..." Hinata looks away shyly. 

"You idiot, I already like you enough okay? I feel like for the these past 3 days it's been great. Iv never gotten closer to anyone like you before." Kageyama says holding Hinatas chin up. 

Soon everything went back to normal and everyone was doing there own thing. From what Atsumu everyone was going to go eat tomorrow but he had to stay behind to investigate on of the agency's bases. He was alone yet he felt sense of ease. That was until he was tackled and held on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck at writing kagehina but just bare with me here 😩. 
> 
> UPDATING THE FINAL CHAPTER TOMORROW!!!


	29. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it’s late 😭 I had testing okay!!!! Enjoy!!!

"Have you regained your strangeth back Atsumu?" Sakusa said as he held his boyfriend down.

"Jeez you scared me you asshole! Yes I have now get off it hurts." Atumu says as he tried to wiggle free. Sakusa got off of Atsumu and stepped back to see his boyfriend stand there with his arms crossed. 

"Arnt you supposed to be out eating with the rest?" Atsumu asks as he shoves his paper work into a folder. 

"Why should I when I have a whole five corse meal in front of me?"  
Sakusa says with a smirk. Atsumu turns around to look at him with a red face. Since when was he like this? Atsumu thought to himself. He knew exactly where this was going and he wasn't gonna complain. 

"Are you saying what I think Yer saying?" Atsumu say as his fox ears slowly begin to rise up. 

"Do you want me to do what your thinking?" Sakusa said as he rubbed the inside of Atumus small ear. The fox boy let out a small whimper. It just felt so good. Sakusa also rubbed his ear yesterday which caused a boner that he had to hide all day. It wasn't fun. 

"Well it has been a while since we've done it Omi kun." Atsumu said pulling Sakusa to the entertainment room.   
"Nobody is here so that lets us be as loud as we want and we can do it anywhere." The house was completely empty today. He could finally do what he always wanted to do. Which was to have sex on a pool table. 

When they got there Sakusa pinned Atsumu on the wall holding him from his legs. Giving him small passionate kisses on his lips. They where as soft as he remembered them being. Oh how he missed having Atsumu under him. Seeing him be so fragile and venerable to him was the best. Sakusa proceeded to Suck on the bottom of his lovers lips, enough to make it pink and plum just the way he liked it. Atsumu wanted more he could feel how Sakusa pressed himself onto him and he was loving it. He was ready to beg for anything at this point. 

Sakusa bit the bottom of Atsumu's lip causing him to moan giving Sakusa an entrance. The darker hair boy shoved his tongue inside Atsumus mouth. Exploring every inch making sure to not leave anything untouched. His mouth was so warm and wet which reminded him of Atsumu's hole. 

Atsumu didn't try to fight for dominance he let himself be choked by Sakusas tongue. It pleased the taller boy seeing that Atsumu knew his place. Either way he had no chance to take dominance even if he wanted to. Atsumu was all his and if he ever had any silly thought about topping him he would fuck some sense into him. 

He parted his lips from Atsumu's leaving a string of saliva attached to them. Atsumu giggled at the sight and felt Sakusa kiss his neck up and down.   
He let out small groan as he felt Sakusa himself once more onto Atsumu. He could also feel the pale boy sucking on his skin and suddenly biting his neck. That would surely leave a mark. 

"Gah! Kiyoomi that hurt." Atsumu whines as Sakusa but even harder. Sakusa let's out a chuckle, "Shh im just marking you so people can know your mine." Sakusa whispers into Atsumu's fox ear. Atsumu could feel his dick twitch. It's been so long since they've done it, he felt so desperate. Sakusa unbuttoned Atsumu's shirt reviling his pretty perky nipples. Sakusa went back to Atumus lip and played with his nipples by pulling and pinching them. Atsumu moaned softly as Sakusa pulled on them hard. The pleasure was so good even though it was just his nipples. The fox boy tried to grab the hand that was pulling on his nipple so hard but his hand was swatted away and he received a smack in the ass. 

"S-stop teasing and put it in me." Atsumu moans. Sakusa raised his eyebrow and chuckled. "Maybe if you start being obedient I will." He kissed Atsumu passionately once more then proceeded to carry him to the bar. Siting him on the counter. 

"Be a good boy and take your clothes off infront of me." Sakusa said as he pulled a chair out. 

Atsumu blushed, " you want me to s-strip? Infront of you?" Sakusa nods crossing his legs. 

He took off his already unbuttoned shirt and unbuckled his belt, sliding it off. He looked up to make eye contact with Sakusa who looked at him with a smirk that was plastered on his face.

Atsumu continued sliding his pants off until he was fully naked. He sat on the counter with his legs closed against his chest as he tried to hide his boner. If Sakusa saw it he would surely tease him to the end about it. 

"Spread your legs out." Sakusa says putting two fingers up and spreading them apart. Was he a mind reader? Atsumu thought to himself, hesitant about it he slowly did as told. Sakusa hums amused and looks at Atsumu up and down. "What a adorable sight to see, Atsumu your cock looks so pretty like that. Let me just add one more thing." He suddenly stood up and walked up to Atsumu pulling something out of his pocket. It was a small cock pin. He twirled it on his finger showing the boy what was about to go inside of him. He grabbed Atsumu's shaft and inserted it in. The boy let out wince from the pain. "Shh, it's okay you'll be fine. Just don't touch it and you won't be in pain okay?" Sakusa states as he caressed Atsumu's cheek. He then walked off to the back of the bar to grab a glass cup. He returned to place it in between Atsumu's legs and walked off to get a bottle of whiskey and ice. He carefully put the ice into the cup and pored himself a drink. "Let me have a drink before we get into this." Sakusa says. Atsumu could feel the cold glass pressed against his balls. It was so uncomfortable yet just looking at Sakusa was enough for him to still keep his boner. "It's cold" Astumu complains turning his head to look for Sakusas response. 

"Is that so? Well maybe this wouldn't of happened if you weren't a needy boy. We are taking this at my pace okay? So be a goodboy and wait."   
Sakusa rubbed his cold drink up and down Atsumu's shaft. "Plus you made me wait yesterday so I'll make you wait as well." Sakusa says as he grabs Atsumu's balls. "Want me to warm them up for you?" 

Atsumu nods with his eyes closed. 

"Baby you have to speak with your mouth, use your words. I can't understand you like that." Sakusa says kissing Atsumu's neck. 

"Yes please, please warm my balls up." Atsumu says turning a light shade of pink from embarrassment. He still wasn't used to Sakusas way of things. All he knew was that he enjoyed them too. 

"Such an adorable whore " Sakusa says as he played with his balls. He watched at how his cock twitched from the reaction. The raven haired boy grabbed his cup of alcohol and took a big sip from it then turned to Atsumu and pushed his thumb inside his mouth rubbing it against his teeth to see Atsumu's fang. The boy opened his mouth and sucked on the finger until he saw that Sakusa leaned in for a kiss. But it was more than a kiss. He lifted Atsumu's chin up and put the whiskey into his mouth. 

"Swallow" Sakusa commands and Atsumu does so. 

"Your such a good boy, who's daddy's good boy?" Sakusa teases. 

"I am, I'm your good boy." Atsumu said when he looked up at his boyfriend. 

"You know I love embarrassing you, while you love feeling degraded, you like feeling that your being controlled like this don't you? And most importantly You love feeling praised." Sakusa whispered into Atsumu's ears. 

As much as Atsumu would like to objectify he couldn't because he knew it was true. He was getting so turned on by this, he was so ready to get pounded. 

"You've been such a good boy. Just look at you! You talk normally now, no more of that Yer instead of your. You know what good boys get? A prize, come here." Sakusa says taking Atsumu by the hand leading him to the couch. 

Sakusa sat down and patted his lap for the fox to sit on. He quickly hops on and straddles him. "You can grind on me." Sakusa says as he played with Atsumu's cock. The boy slowly started to grind as he felt the lump under him. It felt so good finally having his cock being pleased. Atsumu let out small pants and moans the more he rubbed himself on Sakusa. That's was until he was about to come and was grinding sloppily. "Common grind like you mean it." 

"I-I can't, come, I wanna come" he said desperately feeling over stimulated. He was about to come but Sakusa still had the tip of his cock covered whith the pin while jerking him off.  
"Please take it off I wanna come!" Atsumu moaned trying to get Sakusas to pull off the pin. 

Sakusa raised his eyebrow and kept going with his hand movements. "Now who do you think you are?" Sakusa says spanking Atsumu. 

"I don't follow orders from you, you follow mine. Just because of that you won't be coming any time soon. My poor baby boy no need to pout." Sakusa says mockingly. 

Atsumu looked at Sakusa betrayed. "Why?! Omi kun I wanna come" Atsumu begged. 

"Then you do the work, ride my cock."  
Sakusa says unbuckling his belt. Atsumu looked at him with teary eyes still feeling overstimulated.   
"But I like it when you do the work." He moans. Sakusa was still jerking him off but quickened up his pace.

Sakusa sighs and stop as he picked Atsumu up. "I forgot how much of a pillow princess you are." He says taking him to the pool table. Atsumu laid down as he watched Sakusa undress. Placing his clothes neatly beside them. 

When he finished undressing he grabbed his tie and put Atsumu's hands above the blonde boys head. He tied both of his skinny hands together. "Since you tend to get handsy when your not supposed to." Sakusa says as he as he placed a kiss on Atsumu's forehead and walks to the right. "Does the princess also want a pillow?" Sakusa asks. Atsumu nods and the pale boy brought it to him, placing it under him making Atsumu turn to lay on his stomach. 

"Get on all fours." Sakusa says as he squirted some lube he brought with himself on his fingers. "Are you ready?" Sakusa asks but before Atsumu could respond he shoved two fingers inside receiving a loud moan from the boy on the pool table.

"Look at that slutty hole of your, it's begging for more." Sakusa begins scissoring Atsumu. 

"Ahh, ahh, ahh" was the only thing you could hear in the room. 

"Now let's see if we can find what Im looking for." He says as he starts looking for Atsumu's g spot inside. He twisted and turned his fingers around until he found it. The second he pressed on it Atsumu let out a weird Yelp/moan. As Sakusa kept hitting that certain spot Atsumu was moaning non stop. You could see his eyes watering up from pleasure.   
"I- I dick, I need dick" he says trying to form sentences. 

"Not quite yet, tell me when your about to come," Sakusas speeds up the pace. 

The second he saw Atsumu's eyes widen and his back arched he stopped.   
"W-why do you keep doing this to me?!" Atsumu whines.

"If I give it to you will you let me add something else so you can look cuter?" Sakusa asks. 

Atsumu nods as he laid on his stomach. A minute later Sakusa came back with a vibrator. He made Atsumu sit up on his two knees and placed the Vibrator on his shaft. 

"Now let's start, all fours now." Sakusa pulled Atsumu's fox tail to bring him closer. He grabbed his small waist and slammed into it his hole. 

"S-so big" Atsumu moaned, eyes watering from getting it in so deeply. 

"Is it? Want more?" Sakusa asks as he slammed into him more. Atsumu moaned more and more as he quicken his pace. Sakusa flicked the vibrator on sending more pleasure to Atsumu's cock. He was getting railed so fast that he was a moaning mess. 

"Kiyommi! Cum, please, let me cum!" Atsumu cried. The pleasure was too much for him. His legs where shaking uncontrollably. His eyes where watering and his cock felt like it was about to explode. 

Sakusa didn't say anything he just shook his head and continued pounding him. Atsumu's knees gave up on him and he collapsed onto the pool table. 

Sakusa takes his cock out still leaving the vibrator on. Flipping Atsumu on his back. He quickly inserted himself back in and continued where he left off. "P-please Plees please s-stap!" Atsumu moaned slurring his words. 

Sakusa shook his head, " I'm just getting started." He groans. The boy above him leaned in and kissed Atsumu proceeded to make out with him. He could feel his mouth vibrate from the moans Atsumu was letting out. When he parted away from him Atsumu immediately tried to rip of the vibrator but before he could reach it Sakusa pinned his hands back up. 

"I'm almost there." He huffed. 

Atsumu moans desperately. "Ky-Kymi I think Ima! Ima p-p-pass out!" Atsumu yells moans following behind his words. 

"No no don't worry I won't let that happen." Sakusa says groaning into Atsumu's ear. 

He could feel Atsumu's shaking and his movement becoming slower. Sakusa thrusted once more before ripping off the vibrator and pulling the pin off releasing a load of semen onto Atsumu's body. Sakusa quickly lifted Atsumu's head and hugged him. "Your still with me?" He asks. 

Atsumu nods weakly.

"I think I might of pushed you too far, By the way do you think they make plan B pills for people like you?" Sakusa asks kissing his boyfriends cheek. 

Atsumu didn't respond he was most likely out of it. He looked at Sakusa as he was being wiped down. 

"I know your kinda out of it, but now is the best time for me to tell you that I came inside of you... I love you..." Sakusa says making eye contact with Atsumu who didn't have the strength to beat him up. 

"Glad your not mad, Akaashi will surely murder us so let's just keep it a secret. We'll reveal it, eventually..." Sakusa said grabbing Atsumu to carrying him upstairs. 

Atsumu wasn't mad if he had to be honest. He did hope to have kids eventually. But this was sooner then he expected. 

"Omi kun, your a asshole." Atsumu manages to say. 

Sakusa looks at him surprised and let's out a small laugh. "I know" 

End


	30. Extra chapter

Akaashi leg fidgeted up and down as he sat across from Atsumu and Sakusa. His arms Where crossed as he stared intensely at them. The room was dark being lit up by one small candle. 

"You can't hide it from me Atsumu. It's literally so noticeable." Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked back up to see Atsumu's stomach.

"Are you kidding me?! It looks like I just ate a lot!" Atsumu said patting his stomach. Sakusa looks at Atsumu and it was true his stomach hasn't grown much in the past 46 days. He looked like he was just finished eating at full meal at McDonald's. Akaashi must of have a good eye. 

"Also let's not forget the fact that I walked into your room  
And saw a whole stack of baby's supplies shoved in the closet." Akaashi Let's out a heavy sigh. 

Atsumu's let out a awkward laugh and scratched the back of his neck. "Well let's keep quiet about this shall we? I don't want to get into more trouble than I already am. I'll eventually tell everyone once the baby is born. It takes a fox 49-58 days to give birth sooo we're basically almost there." 

"We'll just keep in on the low for now and wait for the baby to be a week old at least so it won't get sick easily from the people around her." Akaashi looked away. 

"Your dismissed," he said standing up. Atsumu and Sakusa also got up and headed towers the door but before they could leave Akaashi cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Atsumu... Congratulations, if you ever need any help please come to me first after Sakusa of Course." Akaashi smiled. Atsumu nods and walks out, he wasn't sure how everything will turn out when tells everyone. He could get fired for crying out loud.The second he closed the door he felt the urge to vomite. He looked Sakusa with a panicked face and ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door closed behind him and let the rainbow come out. 

He hated being pregnant, he's been suffering for long enough already just to give birth to something that might look like Sakusa. It was nothing compared to woman who are pregnant for 9 months. There literally queens from suffering for that long. But it will al pay off once she's born, hopefully she gets my good looks Atsumu thought to himself. 

A few minutes later Atsumu was on his bed as he watched Sakusa pack the hospital bag. "I want our baby's first outfit to be yellow!!" Atsumu yells as he picks up the yellow onesie. 

"Okay okay, what are we gonna call our little girl?" Sakusa asked as he looked at the ultrasounds. 

"I-I don't know yet be Im pretty sure I'll figure it out the second I see her! Ahh who's ability do you think she'll get?!" Atsumu was getting all excited for the pregnancy. He was sure it wasn't going to be as bad as he thought until....

"AHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK" Atsumu pulled on Sakusas hair as he was pushing. The doctors tried to calm him down so he could release his lovers hair but nothing worked. 

"I-It's fine," Sakusa sighs knowing there was no escape on him. He would just have to deal with this a bit more and it will be over. He made a mental note to himself to bring a stress toy for Atsumu next time. 

"NOBODY TOLD ME IT WAS GOING TO BE THIS P-PAINFUL" the fox boy Atsumu cried as he gave the final push. Pulling on Sakusas hair harder. Sakusa felt as if he was going to rip a chunck on his hair but he didn't complain. Was this the punishment for accidentally coming in him? He prayed for an apology while having his hair tugged. He could hear the baby crying by now and let's go. 

The doctors handed Atsumu the baby in his arms. She was so gorgeous, she looked so perfect! She looked... like Omi-Kun. 

"She has your dark hair and moles" Atsumu said as he gave her a kiss. 

"Even though you don't much like me I can't hate you! Your so adorable! Who knew something like Omi kun could creat something so adorable!!! Atsumu handed Sakusa there child. 

Sakusa looked down at there baby girl crying in his arms. "Shh it's okay, you don't have to cry when your looking at me. You can cry all you want with Atsumu though." Sakusa said as he cradled her. She had perfect pale skin and her eyes where brown. She had an adorable small nose. She looked like an angel. Sakusa handed her back to Atsumu, "so are you the baby momma or the daddy?" Sakusa asked. 

Atsumu rolled his eyes and looked back at their child. "You looks like an Estrella" Atsumu says kissing her cheek.

"Estrella?" Sakusa asks. 

"If you say it with a Spanish accent it means star! But I would rather pronounce it in English." Sakusa nods and agrees with the name. 

"Estrella Miya? Estrella Sakusa? Estrella Miya Sakusa?" The older boy raised his brow. 

"Let's put both of our last names together and once you put a ring on me we can change her last name and mine." Atsumu smirked. 

"I have a cock ring in my car will that be enough for you," Sakusa whispered into Atsumu's ear infront of the nurses. The fox boy face changed into a pink shade. "Kiyommi now is not time to be joking !" Atsumu threw a diaper in his face. 

They filled up the paper work and a day later after they where discharged out of the hospital they went home. 

They sat in there car in the parking lot. "Soo how are we going to sneak in?" Atsumu asked 

Sakusa grabbed Estrella and put a pacifier in her mouth. "Easy I'll use my ability and you carry the stuff in. If anyone asks there cleaning supplies." Sakusa said as he vanished. 

Atsumu mumbled curse words when grabbed the hospital bag and other things. He walked up stairs to bump into Oikawa and Kuroo who chatted.   
They both avert there attention the the blonde. "Where have you been this past week?" Kuroo asked. 

"Ah I went on vacation this week! Hawaii was exciting, you should visit the place." Atsumu scoots past them. 

Oikawa looked at what he was holding it was a Loui Vuitton duffel bag . Everting his eyes back up to Atsumu's. "Didn't know you had designer bags." 

"Oh Sakusa got it for me as a gift!" 

"Your birthday?" Kuroo chimes in. 

Atsumu felt as his phone from his pocket vibrated It was most likely Sakusa. As Atsumu answered he was met with the sound of Estrella crying.  
"Hello?" Atsumu said getting away from everyone around him so they wouldn't hear the loud noises from his phone. 

"Help, she's crying and she won't stop. She probably wants to see you because she thinks only you can give her milk." Sakusa sighs. 

"She probably wants to see me because I'm her daddy." Atsumu whispered loudly. He quickly made his way to his room and opened the door to see Sakusa trying to cheer her up. He had a raddle on his right hand a baby bottle on the left. Atsumu closed the door behind him and ran up to them. He Swiftly picked up Estrella and grabbed the bottle from Sakusa. The second he brought the bottle close to her mouth she opened wide and started sucking. Going from loud and fussy to calm. Atsumu wiped her tears away and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

Sakusa smiled and laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. Having missions and such could be really dangerous for Atsumu and Estrella. He wouldn't want them to get hurt. But if he did that he would have to buy a house and pay bills and work for 3. He didn’t know if his bank account could handle it, he hasn’t been working here for long after all. Sakusa sits up and looks at the sight of his lover looking down at there baby girl. 

"Quit the mafia," Sakusa said bluntly. 

Atsumu turned around shocked from what words he spilled out. He stood up and sat next to Sakusa. 

"And why should I? I'm getting paid to support our daughter. We both need to work," Atsumu said as he tried not to raise his voice. 

"Let's talk to Akaashi about it." Sakusa said as he grabbed his phone from night stand. He was mad that Atsumu refused the idea. But he would listen to Akaashi more because he was his mentor from the beginning after all.   
He sent a text to Akaashi to meet with them at 10 in the meeting room. 

Soon that time came and Atsumu and Sakusa sat there waiting for the other. The blonde boy had his fox tail and ears out mad from what Sakusa told him to do. The room was dimmed with one lamp that didn't creat much light. Akaashi knocked softly and entered. He smiled as he saw Atsumu carrying the baby. He walked up happily to the fox and was handed Estrella. "She's adorable, but may I ask why I was called here? I'm sure it's not just to meet your baby girl." Akaashi sits across from them. 

"I want you to convince Atsumu to quit this job." Sakusa said standing up and looked at Akaashi with a face that asked from help. Akaashi wasn't sure he should even have a say in this. It wasn't his place to be telling Atsumu what to do.

"I'm not sure, I believe you should let Atsumu do what he wants, don't chain him down. I can take care of Estrella when I can. You can also hire a nanny." Akaashi said as he looked down to see the baby sleeping. 

Atsumu turned around to look at Sakusa with a pleading look. He didn't want to lose this job because he would feel utterly useless. Sakusa let's out a heavy sigh, "fine you can keep your job. If you die on me I'll cremate you and shove you down a toilet." Sakusa said as he stood up to take his leave. 

Atsumu gave Akaashi a warm smile as a thank you and grabbed Estrella from him. Sakusa waited forever Atsumu at the door and opened it to be hit in the face with the wood. "The second you told me you had some important thing to do I searched the whole city! And I find you here?!" Bokuto said as he approached Akaashi but stopped when he looked at the fox boy for a good minute until he realized what laid in his arms. Bokutos eyes watered, "is that your baby?" 

Atsumu nods looking to the side concerned about how his lover just had a door slammed onto his face. Sakusa groaned as he got up and made his way to them. He looked mad yet calm, he was probably not trying to scared Estrella by yelling at the owl man. Bokuto admired her from afar and looked at Akaashi with a smirk. 

"Bokuto San your not even capable of taking care of your self don't even think about it." Akaashi grabbed Bokuto from his tie and pulled him to the exit. 

"Rest easy guys!" Akaashi smiles as he closed the door behind them.

Atsumu smiled at Sakusa and they both walked down the hall to their room. It was already late and they still haven’t built the crib. Sakusa pulled his sleeves up and sat on the floor as he tried to figure out how to build it. He read the instructions and in no time it was ready. The boy placed the baby in the crib and covered her so she could keep warm. She moved a bit trying to get more comfy but adjusted herself just fine. 

Atsumu turned to look at Sakusa. "Hey guess what?" He whispered. Sakusa tilted his head and looked at him for the answer. Atsumu smiled and a puff of smoke apeared. Sakusa looked down to see a fox staring back at him. He covered his mouth so he wouldn’t wake up the baby from laughing. He picked Atsumu up from the neck and chuckled. "How amusing" Sakusa said and laid down with Atsumu on his stomach. The boy shifted back to normal. 

"Cool right?!"


End file.
